Do You Know How I Feel?
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: I can tell you that this is going to be a looong fic. So I might have some other work out while working with this story! This is a mimato, taiora, and takari fic. Not much romance in this part, but don't worry. The girls' have been captured! What are the
1. Do You Know How I Feel? 1

Do You Know How I Feel?: Part 1  
  
  
A dark room (Mimi's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
I woke up with a gigantic headache and stomachache. I put one hand over my forehead and one hand over my stomach. I groaned loudly as another spike of pain hit my stomach. I opened my eyes to see pitch darkness. Where am I? Where's the rest of the gang? I managed to sit up, but the headache became unbearable when I did, so I went back to my previous position. I realized that I have been lying down on a cold, hard stone bed type thing. I realized that I couldn't yell because if I do, my aches get worse.  
  
In a soft tone which was bearable for me I whispered, "Matt?" Why did I chose his name I had no clue. He was just the first person to come to mind. After a few moments of silence, I tried a different person. "Tai?" Naturally, I would've called him first since he's the leader, but since I didn't I decided to call him second. I waited for an answer. But it was just silence.   
  
I tried my best friend, "Sora?" Then I prayed that there would be a reply. And indeed there was! I heard a groan a few seconds after I called out. It sounded feminine enough, so I whispered some more. "Is that you, Sora?"  
  
"Mimi? Mimi, is that you?" This time, I was one hundred percent sure it was Sora. I began to crawl towards the direction in which thee voice came from, since walking was just too painful. Even crawling was terrible. I almost gave up and collapse on the floor. But something inside me encouraged me to go further. I was just about to surrender when I felt another stone bed similar to mine.   
  
"Sora? Sora? Is that you?" I whispered. Then I felt a hand. I grabbed it and it gripped on to me. I could tell that it was Sora's hand. Then I heard another groan. "Sora, Are you all right?"  
  
"That wasn't me, Mimi." Sora's voice answered back. Her voice was at her normal tone. I guess she didn't feel as bad as me. I let go of her hand and climbed on her stone bed. I avoided sitting on top of any part of her body. Then I gripped my stomach because another spike of pain hit me. My head felt like something was banging very loudly inside.  
  
"That was me." a little girl's voice said. The voice sounded pretty close by. I couldn't recognize it at first. But then Sora figured it out.  
  
"Kari?" Sora called out. Then I felt someone approaching us. I knew it was Kari because I heard the clanging of her whistle. Then she sat down on the stone bed next to me. Then, I felt Sora sat up also.   
  
"Are you guys all right?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I would be even better if I can see." Sora replied.  
  
"I don't know. I have a terrible headache and stomachache." I replied. Then I yelped a little too loud because I just felt the worse pain in my stomach yet.   
  
Then Kari gasped. Then Sora asked, "Mimi, are you all right?" Then she put an arm around my shoulder. I nodded just so that she wouldn't worry. But something was really wrong inside my body. I could feel the burn.  
  
"Did you guys hear something?" Kari asked.   
  
"You'll have to be deaf not to hear that. Mimi did yelp pretty loud." Sora answered.  
  
"No, not that. The sound that I heard a melody." she explained.  
  
"I was too busy screaming." I answered.   
  
"I'm pretty sure that I heard a melody-like the instant you screamed. Well, actually, it's more like a split second before." I didn't know anything so I just shrugged.  
  
"The girl is right." a masculine voice said. Then, the voice was followed by a series of footsteps, getting closer and closer........  
  
  
Back at camp (Matt's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
I covered my eyes from the sun's rays as I opened them. I went over and shook Tai and T.K. so they'd wake up. Both of them were still sleeping like pigs. No matter how much I shook them, they'd only groan a little. So I gave up and went straight for the river to get some water. I poured the water right on their faces and they began to cough like crazy. When they finally caught their breath, they shook their wet hair out and said, "Wha? What's happening?" I had to laugh. It was just so funny. Our digimon laughed also.  
  
When they saw me, Tai narrowed his eyes and said, "Funny, Ishida, Funny."  
  
"Actually, Tai. It was quite funny." Agumon said with a snicker.   
  
"Agumon! You're supposed to be on my side!" Tai almost shouted.  
  
T.K. began to cry. I didn't want him to wake up Joe and Izzy so I bribed him by saying that if he would stop, I'll buy him five chocolate bars when we get home. "Come on, the girls didn't wake us up for our shifts. I guess we may as well take over now." I said.  
  
"May as well. I was having a good dream too." Tai said as he got up.  
  
"About Sora?" I asked. I was just teasing, but then his face turned burning red. When we got over to the tree where we take shifts at, the girls weren't there. I was beginning to get worried. They'd never run off without notifying us. Especially Mimi.  
  
Then, we noticed a note that was attached to the tree by an arrow. Then we found Tanemon, Nyaromon, and Yokomon on a tree branch. They had cuts all over. I took the note out of the tree and began reading it. I was horrified as I read the note.  
  
"What is it, Matt?" Tai asked. He knew that it was something serious.  
  
"It's.....it's" I tried to say it. But the words just wouldn't come out. It was too horrible to say.  
  
"It's what, Matt?" T.K. asked. Tai was tired of waiting. So he snatched the note from my shaking hands. I was completely paralyzed. I couldn't think. As he read the note, his eyes widened. His hands began to shake also. But he was able to look up.  
  
"It's Myotismon........" Tai answered. T.K. gasped and fell down because of shock. I could hear him whispering Kari's name. I bet Tai could also. Because he put his arms around T.K. and let him cry in his arms.   
  
I didn't know what to do. Why Mimi? I mean, I'm sorry for Kari and Sora also. But I guess I think that they're stronger and knows how to take care of themselves. But Mimi... sweet innocent Mimi. Why did it have to be her? I think Gabumon could sense what I was thinking. Cause he came over to me and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Tai began running into the forest. The rest of us ran after him. I finally caught up to him and grabbed his wrist. I turned him around and gripped onto his hand. He kept struggling and screaming, "LET ME GO, I HAVE TO SAVE SORA AND KARI!!!" I knew that he wasn't listening, so I did what I had to do. I slapped him across the face hard. Then I let go of him and he fell on the floor crying.  
  
I put a hand on his shoulder and said gently, "I know how you feel. T.K. wants to save Kari also. For some reason, I have an urge to save Mimi. But we can't just barge in. We have to get Joe, Izzy, Gomamon, Tentomon, Tanemon, Nyaromon, and Tokomon to help us fight. And plus, you were just running. You can't fight without Agumon."  
  
Then Agumon tugged at his shorts and asked, "Were you going to abandon me, Tai?"  
  
Tai looked down at him and hugged him. "Of course not, Agumon. Of course not." Then he stood up again, "Let's get the others." he said as he walked towards the direction of the tree. I gave him a smile which he replied to with another smile. But inside, I was scared like you wouldn't believe.  
  
  
Back at the castle(Sora's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
Right when the voice appeared, tons of light shined. It was so sudden that Kari, Mimi, and I covered our eyes so we could have time to adjust to the bright light after the darkness. When we opened our eyes, we all gasped. Standing right there was the dark master, Myotismon. He had a black flute in his hand.  
  
"Myotismon, where are we? Where are our digimon? Where are the others? And why do you have a flute with you?" I asked. I was about to lounge at him, but Mimi put a hand on my arm. Then I realized that it would be a waste of my energy to do that. So I just settled back. Mimi, Kari and I were huddled together as if to protect each other. For some reason, Mimi looked a little too pale. She had a hand on her stomach. I guessed that it was just the position in which she was sitting.  
  
"Great questions, Sora." I was a little stunned to find that he knew my name out of all the digidestined. But then I realized that I was one of the three girls of our team. I knew that he knows Mimi like the back of his hand, he knew Kari because she was the eighth child. So that leaves me as the only girl. So I bit my tongue and let him continue.  
  
"First of all, you're in the dungeon of my castle. Second of all, your puny little digimon tried to fight me but failed. I decided that capturing them would be a waste of time so I just left them by the tree. Third of all, the others are still back at what you call a campsite. And fourth of all, this drum can determine the life and death of your friend there." he explained as he pointed his recorder at Mimi.   
  
She had her head on my shoulder and now she looks even worse. Her eyes were half closed and she was sweating pretty badly. I guessed that she was afraid. Then maybe Kari is braver than her. She probably got that from being around her brother too much. When he said the word death, I became afraid. I knew that he can do a lot to us. Especially since we don't have our digimon with us.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked narrow eyed.  
  
"Let me give you a demonstration." he said with a wicked smile on his face. He began blowing on his recorder softly. I felt that Mimi became a little tense. Than he began banging on the drum louder and louder. I could tell that Mimi was becoming worse and worse. Her grip on her stomach was tighter and tighter. Finally, she couldn't stand it and began screaming, "STOP IT!" She fell off the stone bed and began rolling on the floor. I was completely terrified. I didn't know what to do. Kari began crying. I've never seen Kari cry or Mimi scream like this. I could tell she was in a lot of pain by her screaming.   
  
Kari and I rushed over to help her. But we didn't know what to do. Kari stayed on the floor and I stood up, facing Myotismon. "Stop it! You KNOW she's in a lot of pain. When you captured me once before, you said that you loved her. But now you're treating the person you love like that?" I think that my yelling did some good. For he stared down at me for a while and then stopped banging on the drum all together. I rushed to Mimi to see if I could help, but she passed out.   
  
  
Camp(Tai's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
"Are you guys ready?" I asked the crew. I had everything I need with me. This was probably the most important mission I've had in my life. Saving my sister AND my first crush. Hold on....my...did I say my first crush? That like slipped. But I wonder why I said that. Then, I thought of Mimi. I could picture her crying and having Sora comforting her. For some reason, that happened a lot.  
  
They all nodded at me as a reply. They were all very serious. Not one of them had a grin on their faces. But I couldn't blame them. I mean, us guys are supposed to protect girls. But we just let them slip right out of our fingers. ::Sighs:: I wonder what Sora and Kari are up to right now.... I hope they're all right...  
  
Well, Nyaromon, Tanemon and Yokomon were still very tired from battling Myotismon. So I carried Yokomon on my shoulder, Matt carried Tanemon on his shoulder, and little T.K. carried Nyaromon on his shoulder.  
  
We were led to a thick forest. Then Agumon told us to stop. He said that something was wrong. Once he pointed it out, all of us thought so.   
  
"Guys, this is a very thick forest and there are like a million trees to be shade. But doesn't it feel like we're walking in a dessert again?" he asked.  
  
"Now that you point it out, it does." Matt replied. All of us agreed. Then we heard a soft giggle. The voice was deep and devilish. The next thing we knew, we were the middle of the ocean, except it seemed like we were walking on the water. Actually, it barely felt like water.   
  
"This is scientifically impossible. Humans can't walk on water! We're suppose to be too heavy." Izzy exclaimed as he began typing away on his computer.  
  
"Izzy, hello? We're in a completely different dimension or whatever. You think that's scientifically possible?" Joe teased. He was grabbing on to Gomamon just in case, they began to sink. With a blink of an eye, we were in the middle of a snowstorm. This was whack. I mean, someone or something must've been behind this.  
  
"Who are you? Are you too wimpy to show yourself?" I shouted to no one in particular. The others stared at me like I've gone mad. Then they caught on to what I was thinking and began doing the same thing.   
  
Then, our questions were answered. The wind roared into our faces, "I AM THE GREAT MIRAGIMON!" Then, we were at the scene of a desert.  
  
"You aren't doing anything, you're just a mirage. You can't do anything!" T.K. shouted.  
  
"Yeah, you tell him, T.K.!" Matt encouraged him. Then, we saw a digimon that some how looks like an old man..  
  
He roared in the same voice, "HOW DARE YOU? I 'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO!" Then with that, the scenes just kept changing and changing. It seemed like we were spinning around a little too much...... We were getting way dizzy. It wasn't even funny.. Then, one by one, I saw our crew go down. Matt and I were the last to be up. But still, we fell on our knees and closed our eyes also.........  
  
  
  



	2. Do You Know How I Feel? 2

Do You Know How I Feel?: Part 2  
  
  
Dungeon(Sora's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
After Mimi passed out, Kari and I lifted her back up on the stone bed to rest. I told Kari to look after her as I stood up and walked over to Myostismon. I was totally pissed. I grabbed him by the collar, banged him against the wall and hissed, "What the heck did you do to my best friend, you creep?!"  
  
He grabbed my wrist and threw me on the floor. I got an enormous cut on my arm by scrapping against the floor. The cut began to bleed immediately. I pressed my palm on it hoping that the pain and the bleeding would stop. But it really didn't help.  
  
He straightened his collar and walked towards me. He was looking down like I was one of his puny servants. That threw me off the deep end. I was about to lounge at him when I heard Mimi whisper my name with her weak voice.   
  
I decided to ignore Myotismon for now and ran over to Mimi. I kneeled beside the front of the bed. Mimi looked terrible. I mean it also. She was as pale as a ghost. Her lips were beginning to turn purple. It seemed like she was poisoned or something.  
  
There was a moment of silence as I stared at the fragile girl on the bed. We could only hear Mimi's heavy breathing. Kari was the first to speak, "It seems like she wants to tell you something." Right after she said that, I noticed Mimi's lips moving. I leaned closer towards her so I could hear her.  
  
Then somehow, I managed to make out the words. "Don't.......bother, Sora...... Save yourself.... So you can get the others to come save me instead. Run today.....and.....and fight tomorrow." she whispered. In between the words were ranting and coughing. And then I realized that she was right. If I can get out of here some how, then I can come back to save her. I would have to get Kari out of here also. Who knows what that freak would do to the poor girl?  
  
"Sora, Sora, Sora. The answer to your question is right on her neck." he said with a cruel smile. Then I looked at her neck. There were two hole like cuts. Then it stroke me.  
  
"YOU BIT HER???" I screamed. I knew it was true though. Those cuts were made from Myostismon's fangs.  
  
"You are quite a clever girl sometimes." he said in a strange tone. I was just going to open my mouth to ask another question when he held up his hand and said, "Let me save our time by answering your questions without having you ask them. What I did to Mimi is I injected Poismon into her body. Poismon is a digimon which is a poisonous liquid. Everytime I play a certain tune on this recorder, it obeys my command. What I began playing was a tune that commands Poismon to hit her stomach from the inside. It is quite painful and if I do it enough, it can kill her. But I won't use it to kill her. I'll just use it to control her. There's no escape from me now." Myotismon ended with an evil and loud laugh.   
  
I was completely stunned. I looked from Myotismon to Mimi... An evil digimon in Mimi's body? No, that's...that's just wrong......  
  
  
Guys and Digimon(Tai's P.O.V.)*@---}----{----@*  
  
My eyes slowly opened and I found myself and the others lying down in a cold, dark cave. I realized that Nyaromon, Tanemon, and Yokomon digivolved into Salamon, Palmon, and Biyomon somehow. I was a little confused, but I woke the others up and we began to regain our memory.   
  
"I remember getting really sick and dizzy from the spinning and changing of the background. Oh my gosh, just the thought of it makes me dizzy. Excuse me while I go throw up at that corner over there." Joe said as he began to walk over to a corner and vomit.  
  
I groaned in disgust and then said, "There goes my appetite."  
  
Then Matt said, "I remember seeing all you guys faint."  
  
"That's because they really did." A teenage girl's voice said. The voice was gentle and soothing, like an angel's. Then, from the corner, a girl dressed in all black came out from where she was hiding. She had black hair that is shorter than Mimi's but longer than Sora's. She was really really pale with bright red lips.  
  
"Who-who are you?" Matt asked.  
  
"You forgot me already?" than right in front of our eyes, the girl turned into the old man we saw before.  
  
"MIRAGEMON!" we all exclaimed in unison.   
  
He chuckled a little and said, "Maybe you're not so forgetful after all. Yes, I'm Miragemon. I'm a shapeshifter and I can also change the background."  
  
"What do you want?" I hissed, narrow-eyed.  
  
"I'm here to help you." he simply replied.  
  
"HOW'S MAKING ME THROW UP HELPING US?" Joe shouted. He came back to the group when he stopped throwing up.  
  
"I know that you are going to battle Myotismon because he's got your friends. But the girls have a plan of their own and they need your help. So gather around and I will tell you the plan."  
  
"Wait, why should we trust you?" Agumon asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's your only choice. You can be stubborn, not do anything, and let the girls die. Or you can listen to me and save the day. Take your pick." Miragemon said calmly.  
  
I realized that we really don't have a choice. So we all gathered around and listened to the plan........  
  
  
Dungeon(Kari's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
I couldn't stop crying. I mean, Mimi? Being poisoned? The thought itself is just freaky. Sora was being really brave and confronted Myotismon while holding back her tears. But how CAN we help Mimi? It's inside her body. Only she can fight it. But she'll need a digimon and all our digmon is still back at camp. Oh what can we do? T.K., Tai, please come save us....  
  
Then, we gasped as Myotismon held up the recorder to his mouth again. "NO!!" Sora screamed. But this time, I realized that Myotismon was playing a different tune... What does he want from Mimi now? Then, much to our supply, Mimi seemed, mesmerized, or... or hypnotized or whatever. Then she got up and walked towards Myotismon. Sora and I tried to grab her, but she refused to let us get a hold of her.   
  
When she got next to Myotismon, she stood by his side. Then, when he stopped playing his flute, Mimi collapsed onto the ground. Sora and I began running towards her. But when Myotismon picked her up and kept her in his arms, Sora made me back up. Then Myotismon began to climb up the stairs to leave the dungeon, taking Mimi with him............  
  
  
Cave(T.K.'s P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
"I have one question, Miragemon." I was really wondering.  
  
"Yes, little one." Miragemon turned to me and said.   
  
"So are you a he or a she?" I asked. Everyone stared at me like I just spoke another language. Then they giggled a little. I knew that Kari would've thought the same.  
  
Miragemon blushed to the question and said, "I'M A HE!!!!! THIS IS MY TRUE FORM!!"  
  
"Oh, okay then." I said simply.  
  
"Let's go, guys! The girls are waiting for us." Tai exclaimed. For the first time in days, he smiled. I guess it's because he's way too worried. I guess being a leader is not the best afterall........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Do You Know How I Feel? 3

Do You Know How I Feel?: Part 3  
  
  
Myotismon's Castle(Mimi's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
The last thing I remembered was having this great pain in my stomach. I was lying down on a stone bed with Sora and Kari watching over me. Everything still seem so blurry though. Then, I remember this music. It sounded really....really........I can't quite put my finger on it.   
  
I felt around for the hard stone walls and beds. But surprisingly, I felt fabric. I slightly opened my eyes to see a completely different room. This room's lit by torch light. Everything in hear is black. A black bed with black sheets, black pillows, and even black blankets. Also, there were black candles, and black walls. I think you get the point.  
  
The room was quite large. I was still trying to figure out where I was. I began walking and searching around for clues. I was backing up so I could see the rest of the closet. But then I backed up into something. It seemed more like someone actually. When I turned around, there stood our enemy, Myotismon.  
  
Now I can remember it all so clearly now. We were in his dungeon. But where is here? And then I remember him talking to Sora and Sora trying to fight him. But then, I seemed to have fallen asleep.  
  
"I see that you're awake." He said to me.  
  
"Where are my friends?" I asked.   
  
"Still in the dungeon." Myotismon answered.  
  
My mouth hung open. I didn't even WANT to know why he only brought me here. "You're treating my friends so poorly. I'm not speaking to you." I could not believe I said that. Especially at this time to this freak! I felt like spoiled brat. Gee... maybe because I am.  
  
I turned my back on him and walked over to a rocking chair near the window. I sat in it and concentrated on the view outside. Then, the pain came again. I saw Myotismon playing his recorder, the same melody over and over again. The pain became worse and worse. I had no idea what was happening. I was much too scared to think. Then I began to drift away...............  
  
  
Guys(Matt's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
When are we really going to save Mimi? All this dude would do is talk, talk, talk, and oh yeah, did I mention talk? We get the stupid point! Now can we just go? I don't even know why we're trusting him anyway. I mean, he did attack us.   
  
"Excuse me, but I will be right back. I have to tell this plan to your other friends." Miragemon said. Then without waiting for a reply, Miragemon disappeared.  
  
"Woah, how did he do that?" T.K. asked in wonder.  
  
"Miragemon is a magical digimon. According to my computer, he has telekinesis." Izzy said.  
  
"Telekiwha?" Tai asked. As usual, he was clueless.  
  
"Telekinesis is the ability of the mind. It's like having supernatural mind powers." Izzy explained.  
  
"Guys, do you really trust that Miragemon? I mean, he did attack us." I asked.  
  
"Well, there's nothing much we CAN do, Matt. He's our only hope. What else are we going to do, just charge into Myotismon's castle and demand him to give the girls back?" Tai said. He was really getting on my nerves. I knew that he was right, but I wanted to rescue Mimi so bad.  
  
"That sounds like a great plan to me." I said.  
  
"I know how you feel, Matt. I get impatient by all his yakking also. But we'll have to live with it." Tai said. Wow, for once he actually feels the same way about something.   
  
"All right, I guess we don't have another choice......." I tried to act calm, but deep down inside, I felt like there's a tornado ripping my heart apart.  
  
  
Dungeon(Sora's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
When Myotismon took Mimi, I felt so bad. I've failed her. I've failed to protect her. Some best friend I am...  
  
Just then, an old man appeared in front of me and Kari. Kari seemed a little afraid so I held her close to me. I wasn't about to let anyone hurt her. She's Tai's sister. And plus, I've already failed one best friend, I can't let Kari go.   
  
When the old man saw us tense, he held out his hand and said, "Don't be afraid. I'm on your side. I'm Miragemon and I've a way to get you out of here. The other digidestined are part of this plan. Now gather around, we wouldn't want any of Myotismon's little shrimps to here this.  
  
I really didn't trust him, but it seems like I don't have any other choice. So we huddled together and we heard the plan........  
  
  
Guys(Tai's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
He was really right back. "Come on, we must follow the plan." So we followed him all the way to the gate of Myotismon's castle. There, we began our plan.....  
  
"All right, which one of you are going to do it?" Miragemon asked.  
  
Of course, Matt, T.K., and I volunteered. We decided that T.K. was too young. And we need someone strong to watch over the others, so I went with Miragemon into the castle. He turned us into botamons so we won't be so easily spotted in the dark.   
  
Miragemon lead me to the dungeon and there I found Sora and Kari. They were sitting on something that looked like a stone bed. I think that Kari was crying and Sora was comforting her. Sora was the first one to spot us. "Botamon?"  
  
"Sora, it's me, Tai. What's wrong Kari?" I asked as I jumped up on her lap.   
  
Then a smile spread across her face. She hugged me close and said, "You guys're so late I thought you wouldn't come."  
  
"Of course we'd come. And thank God you're all right." I said.   
  
"Come on, enough with the chitchatting, let's go!" Miragemon hurried us. So we followed him out the door.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Do You Know How I Feel? 4

Do You Know How I Feel?: Part 4  
  
  
Outside(Matt's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
I was beginning to think something was wrong, I mean, what could've possibly taken them so long? I was holding T.K. because I could sense that he was shivering. Then something tugged on my jeans. I look down to find Palmon trying to get my attention. I knelt down so I could face her. You could still see tear stains on her face.   
  
"Is Mimi gonna be okay, Matt?" she asked in a shivering voice.   
  
I really didn't know, but that would've just made her feel worse. So I forced on a smile and replied, "Yeah, she'll be all right." I hugged her in one arm and T.K. in another. They hugged me back for comfort.   
  
Then I looked up and saw them running towards us. They signaled for us to run and get out of Myotismon's territory. So we did as we were told. It wasn't until then that Mimi was missing.....  
  
I took Tai by the collar, banged him against the tree and almost shouted, "Where's Mimi?" Then I realized what I was doing and I let him go.   
  
"She wasn't there. We couldn't find her.... And we had to leave." Tai replied. I froze. I could barely think at all. I thought I felt tears running down my cheek. Gabumon came over to comfort me, but it was no use. I had to release my anger somehow or I'll explode, so I punched a tree repeatedly until my knuckles began to bleed.  
  
Tai came over and stopped me. I struggled to let go, but his grip was too hard. So I just stood there. The person that I have this major crush on is probably in massive danger and all I can do is stand there. What a fool.....  
  
Then I heard Sora. She was crying on the floor, with her face buried in her hands. She choked out the words, "It was all my fault." Then all of us stared at her. Kari went over and hugged her. I asked her in a more calm tone what happened.  
  
  
Sora's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
Matt asked me the question..... How was I supposed to answer him? ::Sigh:: I have no choice but to tell him the truth. I began telling the story. Kari was still trying to comfort me, even though it really wasn't helping a bit... They gasped at certain parts. When I finished, all of them had their heads down.   
  
Tai was shaking his head chanting, "Poor Mimi......."  
  
Joe was leaning against a tree saying, "And I thought I had it bad."  
  
T.K. and Gabumon went over to Matt and kept saying, "I'm sorry." Matt had his fist clenched.   
  
Everyone was mostly saying things to themselves. There was a silence. Then Matt came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault, Sora."  
  
"That's right, Sora. It's that jerkface Myotismon's fault. Tai, we're gonna go up to his face and beat him up, right?" T.K. asked.   
  
Tai looked down at T.K. and beamed. "Of course! No one messes with a digidestined, right guys?" Everyone agreed.  
  
"YOU ALL MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MINDS!!!!" a voice scolded. We all turned around and found Miragemon staring at us like we just came out of a mental institute. "You just got out of there and now you're going to go back there and sacrifice your lives for a girl? You must be insane!!!"  
  
  
Matt's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@  
  
I lost it right when he said it. Mimi had a name for one. And number two, she wasn't just anyone. She was a part of us. "Look, old man. Her name is Mimi and yes, I'm gonna go rescue her whether you like it or not!" I scolded back.   
  
"You don't know what you're doing." He said stubbornly.   
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing. You're the one who doesn't know what you're doing. And plus, why are you helping us anyway? What did Myotismon ever done to you?" I questioned.   
  
"You want to know the truth? Fine, you can have the truth. I had a brother. Then Myotismon killed him because the digimon that Myotismon liked was in love with my brother, Oramon. Now I'm always along because of him. Now are you satisfied?" Miragemon said. You could hear grief in his voice.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I apologized. I guess things haven't been so great for him either.  
  
"It's all right, Matt. I know how you feel. You feel how I've felt for years, along, right? Well, you'll have to deal with it. Because going back there would just give you death." He said in a more calm voice.  
  
No, he doesn't understand. The only reason he feels this way is because his brother was already dead before he could come to the rescue. But this is different! I can save Mimi! I couldn't just let her go like he did. I have to take hope.   
  
"I'm sorry, but you still hasn't changed my mind. Gabumon, are you up to it?" I asked as I looked down at my companion.  
  
"If you are." He simply replied. Miragemon was wrong. I wasn't alone. I have Gabumon and I know that he'd stick by me no matter what.   
  
"I'm coming too. After all, I AM in charge of Mimi's safety!" Someone said. It was Palmon. It is reasonable, I mean, after all, Palmon IS Mimi's digimon.  
  
"Us too, right, Bi? I am slightly responsible for this. " Sora said. She looked down at Biyomon who nodded in return.   
  
"If you're going, then I'll go too, Matt." T.K. said.   
  
"Thanks, little bro." I said and smiled at him.   
  
"I'm going, too!" Patamon said.   
  
"Count Gatomon and I in!" Kari suggested.   
  
"Hey, if you're taking Kari, then you better drag me and Agumon along too. And plus, I AM the leader." Tai teased. Despite of his argumentative nature, he's a great friend when you need him.  
  
"Tentomon and I'll go. After all, you might need to figure some calculations out." Izzy said.  
  
"Don't forget about us!" Joe and Gomamon shouted. We all giggled a little.  
  
"Thanks guys." I felt tears swell up and I wiped them away. Up until now, I've never noticed what great friends they are when you need them. I always thought I was alone. But this whole time, I've had all of them.   
  
"Very well, make a fool out of yourselves. I may as well go also since I don't have anything better to do with my pathetic life." Miragemon insisted. I smiled at him and for the first time since we met him, he smiled back.  
  
  
Inside the castle(Mimi's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
I remember passing out and hearing Myotismon's recorder. I reluctantly opened my eyes and found myself in the same room I was before. I looked out the window for the first time. I realized that I was at the top of the castle. Good thing I'm not scared of heights.   
  
Just then Myotismon came in. He began approaching me and I got scared. I opened the window and said, "Take one step closer and I'll-I'll jump out the window!" He just sat there and laughed. What was he laughing about, that's what I want to know.  
  
"No you won't Mimi." he said and began stepping towards me again. I was furious. Does he think that I'm a wimp? Well actually I was kind of scared, but so what?  
  
I stuck half of my body out the window when I saw him playing his recorder again. I tried to ignore it and have the rest of my body out and onto the roof. But somehow it really wasn't working. My arms wouldn't bend and my neck wouldn't turn. Before I knew it, my whole self was back into the room. "What?" I asked in confusion. I was trying to jump out the window, but why wouldn't my body let me?  
  
"It's amazing how slow you're at noticing things. Haven't you noticed that scar on your neck?" he asked me. I felt for a scar and there it was. It felt like two holes. I went to the mirror and gasped at the sight. I looked horrible. I was way too pale, my lips looked a little purple and my hair was way static from all that lying down while I fainted. Then I noticed the scar he was talking about. They looked like two mini circles. Then my eyes widened when I realized what they were.......... They were marks made by Myotismon.......  
  
  



	5. Do You Know How I Feel? 5

Do You Know How I Feel?: Part 5  
  
  
Group(Sora's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
We're going to go rescue Mimi now. I have no idea how I'm gonna face her, but I know that we'll have to go anyway. For everyone here..... for her. I mean, Matt is obviously determined to go. T.K. wants to go with his big brother. Kari wants to follow T.K.. So Tai has to go with Kari because he's the big brother. So I may as well go also. I mean, nothing worse can happen, right? I mean, Tai will protect me...us.   
  
Miragemon suggested that we rest tonight so we'll all have enough energy for tomorrow, especially the digimon because we have a feeling that they'll be doing a lot of work tomorrow. I tried to fall asleep, but I just can't. Biyomon is sound asleep. Joe and Izzy are on guard shift. I heard Matt playing his harmonica somewhere in the woods. The melody was really sad. Once he told me that he play the way he feel. No wonder the song is so depressed. I don't blame him though. I mean, if I was him, I won't be sitting there playing this happy music.  
  
Tai was sitting by the fire. He was staring into it while Agumon was sound asleep next to him. I sat up since I couldn't sleep anyway. He heard me and turned and smiled at me. I went over to sit by him and his gaze returned to the fire.   
  
"What're you thinking about?" I asked. Obviously something was on his mind.   
  
"Huh?" He asked in return. He can be quite an airhead sometimes.   
  
"I asked what're you thinking about?" I repeated. This time he heard me. Thank God. Because if he didn't, I would freak if I have to say it again.  
  
"Nothing." He simply replied. I could tell that he was lying. It was in his eyes.   
  
"Liar..." I whispered.  
  
"Okay, okay, you caught me." he sighed "I'm thinking about tomorrow. I am kind of worried. I mean, we're just gonna charge into Myotismon's castle. No offense or anything, but that's just whack. I mean, if we could beat him that easily, we would've done that a long time ago. But oh well, I'll stick by Matt. I mean, I know how he feels and I feel terrible for him."   
  
"How do you know how he feels?" I asked in wonder. We were staring at each other.  
  
"Of course I know. Remember when you were captured by Myotis-" he cut off. I think he didn't realize what he was saying until then. He blushed a little. I wonder why......  
  
HOLD ON!!! If he feels the same as Matt feels now when I was captured by Myotismon, then.....then does it mean that he has feelings for me? But maybe he's just worried because he's the leader and he's in charge of everyone......but Matt didn't feel this way........ I'M SO CONFUSED!!! But I hope that he does consider as more than a friend 'cause I kind of feel that way. Should I tell him? What if he doesn't like me? Oh what am I suppose to do? If only he knew who I felt.........  
  
  
Tai's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
Oh my God! I can't believe I gave it away like that. She'd have to be stupid to not know. I guess I may as well tell her now.  
  
We said each other's name at the same time and we both looked up at each other. We looked down and both said you first. We couldn't help but giggled a little. Then when we settled down and I said, "Lady's first."   
  
She smiled a little and said, "I'm not exactly a lady. I'm more like a girl, so you go ahead." I loved it when she smiled. I simply couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to tell her. If I don't do it now, I'm afraid that I'll never be able to do it.   
  
"Sora, I----I-" I tried, but I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I just sat there, frozen. I didn't know what to do. She was staring at me for an answer. Oh God, what am I supposed to do. There was so much on my mind in that one split second. What if she didn't feel the same? What if she hated me? What if she wouldn't be my friend anymore? What if they stop making ketchup? What in the world am I saying???  
  
I decided to just come right out and say it. This is a chance I'd have to take. If I don't say it now, I'll never say it. You have to be brave, Tai. You have the crest of courage, remember? "Sora, I think that....." Why in the world am I hesitating?! It's getting annoying!  
  
Tai, it's all right. So I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and said it. I said what I've been trying to say for years. "I think that I have feelings for you...... Or in other words, I think I'm in love with you. Sora.." I took her hand and opened my eyes. She was completely stunned. I had to continue. I felt like I was on a roll for some reason.  
  
"All I have to say is, you don't have to love me back. I just wanted you to know that. I wanted you to know how I felt..." she just sat there and stared at me. I think she had tears in her eyes. She's that pissed? MAN! You really blew it this time, Tai.  
  
I was just about to open my mouth to try to stop her from crying. But before a word could come out, she put an index finger on my lips. Then she just hugged me. I could feel my shoulder getting wet by her hot tears. I patted her back a little and then she pulled back. Her eyes were all red and puffy. She could've just rejected me, she didn't have to cry THAT much.   
  
She wiped her eyes a little and then smiled at me. Hold on.. she smiled at me? I looked closer to see if it was a real smile. I was still wondering when she whispered, "I love you too." I can't believe it!!! She actually liked me back! I could tell that my eyes were sparkling.  
  
Without a minute of hesitating, I picked her up around her waist and began twirling around. We finally settled down when we began feeling a tiny bit nauseous. But we were still very happy. We spent the rest of the night sitting down, leaning against a tree and staring at the fire. We giggled for no reason. I know that we weren't supposed to be this happy because Mimi's gone, but still.......  
  
  
  



	6. Do You Know How I Feel? 6

Do You Know How I Feel?: Part 6  
  
  
By a Lake(Matt's P.O.V.[he's sitting on a rock])*@----}----{----@*  
  
I could hear Sora and Tai giggling. It about time they got together... ::Sigh:: Actually, I shouldn't be talking either. I mean, I didn't have the courage to tell Mimi how I felt while I still could. At least some people are happy.   
  
I was playing my harmonica. I really didn't realize what I was playing. But before I knew it, I began playing Mimi's favorite song, Dreaming of You. She used to always hum it. Her voice sounded as sweet as a flute. Somehow I figured out all the notes. Gabumon and Palmon were just sitting there listening. He told me what I was playing and I just sat there for a while. Was I in love that much? I guess so.  
  
I've been thinking. Thinking of how she used to smile at me. How she would comfort me when I couldn't sleep at night. How she'd stay up all night just to keep me company. Then I thought about how I treated her. I always say that she should mind her own business and that she should just leave me be. But deep in my heart, I was shouting don't let me go. Don't leave me all alone. Stay here with me. But I buried my feelings so she wouldn't know. I guess I buried it so much that even I forgot how good it felt to have her by my side.  
  
I've always taken advantage of her pure existent. Now I regret it so much. I've never felt so alone. Even with Gabumon and Palmon by my side, I still felt completely helpless. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I reach out my hand for help, no one would be there. How could I've let this happen? I held my knees to my chest and put my head down. I felt tear drops running down my face. But I didn't bother to wipe them away.  
  
I had a dream tonight. The setting was complete darkness. Then I saw Mimi there, about to be eaten away by the darkness. She reached out her hand for help, but I was too late. By the time I got to her, she'd already sunk into the darkness. All I could do was sit there and cry. I was completely useless. Maybe that reflects something in real life. Maybe I AM completely useless............  
  
  
Castle(Mimi's P.O.V.)  
  
Right after I found out what happened to me, about Poismon and all, I was in shock. A digimon? Inside my body? How could that be? Other than the aches in my stomach, I feel fine. At first I didn't believe it, but then he demonstrated by playing his recorder. I could feel my blood boil and my heart accelerating in a highly dangerous rate. I didn't want to die yet, so I asked him to stop. Actually, it was more like complaining. By the tone of my voice, I thought he wouldn't stop for sure, but he did.  
  
"As you can see, I have complete control over you." he said. I wanted to tear him into pieces right now and throw him into the trash because that's where he belonged. But..but I know that it's true. I know that I can do absolutely nothing about it. I thought I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. But I can't let him see me in tears. He'll see my weaknesses.  
  
"So what do you say we do it the easy way and you can come with me to your new throne by my side? Or do we have to involve your friends and do it the hard way?" he asked in an evil tone.   
  
My eyes automatically filled with hatred. I narrowed my eyes and hissed, "Don't you dare put your hands on any of my friends." He can't do this! It's bribery! I don't know what to do!   
  
"So, you've seen things my way." He gave an devilish chuckle, "Come on, you've got a lot of preparation to do. Now let's go-" he took my hand at that and began to drag me out of my room. The first few steps, I've completely surrendered. But then I felt this fire in me that told me to fight. I followed it's command.   
  
I used my other hand and scratched him with my sharp nails. Some of them chipped but it was enough to make bloody scratches on his almost gray hands. "I didn't say that I'm coming with you either." I almost shouted.  
  
I could tell that he was furious now. "Have it your way. But now because of your stubbornness, your friends will pay!" he roared. Before I could yell back, he went out of the room, slamming the large metal doors behind him.  
  
After he left, I burst into tears on the bed. I don't know what to do!!! Why can't Matt be with me? I know that he can make everything right. Maybe he'll be a little cold, but that still won't change my feelings for him. What CAN I do? I mean, Myotismon made it pretty clear. He's gonna kill them all. What am I suppose to do.........  
  
  
Matt's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
I decided to go back to the group after a series of playing songs. I didn't know what else to do..... I wasn't tired at all, so I went over to Izzy and Joe. They were on guard, so they were someone I could talk to. Tai and Sora were too busy lost in their own world. T.K. and Kari are still sleeping, so they're the only people to talk to. Too bad Mimi wasn't here. Izzy was typing away at his computer and Joe seemed like he was getting some bandages ready for tomorrow.   
  
"Hey guys." I said. I thought I sounded like a ghost, a lonely ghost.  
  
They both looked up and said, "Hi Matt." Then Izzy closed his computer and Joe put away his bandages for a while. They were both staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked. Maybe I have something on my face or something. I didn't care. If Mimi was here, I wouldn't want to look like a mess in front of her. But she's not, so who cares. I sat down between them, leaning against the tree. I looked up and gave out a sigh. They were still staring at me.  
  
There was a silence broken by Joe. "Come on, Matt. Something is definitely on your mind. Tell us, you'll most likely feel better. I mean, we're not professionals like Mimi, but I guess we can help a bit."   
  
"That's completely correct, Joe." Izzy said. I looked at them and smiled. Yep, those were my friends, always trying to help.  
  
Mimi always told me to tell my problems to someone. I always thought that she'd be the someone. But now she's not here. So I guess I'll have to tell them to whoever are willing to listen.   
  
"It's funny, "I started off, "How Mimi used to solve my problems and worries. Now she's one of my major worries along with T.K.." I looked up at the silver moon. It was full tonight so Gabumon digivolved into his wolf like form and took Palmon for a ride, just to cheer her up.   
  
I poured out my feelings for Mimi to Joe and Izzy. It's strange. I can say it now, but when she's standing in front of me, I can't. When I finished, all they could do was pat me on the back. I know that Mimi would've made me feel better by talking to me. But what should I expect? They're not Mimi. They don't know me like she does..... Mimi, what are you doing now? Where are you?  
  
  
Castle(Mimi's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
Matt, where are you? I'm so scared.... What am I going to do? If I go with Myotismon, then I'll probably never see you again. If I don't, then he'll do something terrible to you for sure. Not much of a choice. I sighed and decided to try to relax for a moment.  
  
I began singing my favorite song. It's a song by Selena. It's called Dreaming of You.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping   
I stay up late and think of you and I wish on a star   
That somewhere you are thinking of me too   
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight   
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me   
  
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you   
Know I'm there   
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside   
Would you even care   
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far   
All I have are dreams of you   
So I wait for the day and the courage to say   
How much I love you   
  
I'll dreaming of you tonight   
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me   
  
Ahh-Ahh   
I can't stop dreaming of you   
I can't stop dreaming   
I can't stop dreaming of you   
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping   
I stay up and think of you   
And I still can't believe that   
You came up to me and said   
I love you   
I love you too   
  
I'll be dreaming with you tonight   
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life   
And there's nowhere in the world l'd rather be   
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly   
  
Then I stopped right there. I realized that I had teardrops on my face. I realized why I loved this song. It's because I've always dreamt about the words coming true for me..........with Matt. I wished that one day, he'd really say that he loved me. But I guess that there's not much of a chance of that now, right? I mean, I'm locked up as a prisoner on the top of Myotismon's castle, no one can rescue me...... "No one...." I whispered as I fell down on the floor surrounded by darkness......  
  
  



	7. Do You Know How I Feel? 7

Do You Know How I Feel?: Part 7  
  
  
Matt's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
I twisted and turned quite a bit. I couldn't fall asleep at all. So I sat up and stared at the fire. I knew that I should get my strength, but it's too frightening. Everytime I close my eyes, I have this vision..... It was of Mimi. She was pale and way too skinny. The color on her face were drained. Her eyes were filled with despair........ I'd wake up all sweaty. I was afraid, afraid that I'd already failed her. Everytime I wake up, I'd wake Tsunomon up also. I know we'll have a huge fight tomorrow and Tsunomon must be ready. So I decided to give up the thought of trying to sleep.  
  
I felt streams of tears rolling down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe them off so they just dripped off my chin. That dream is completely terrifying. I feel like I've already failed her. Hold on, maybe tomorrow will be too late! What if it is?! Then the vision struck me again. Except this time, Myotismon was in it too. He was standing behind her, pulling her away from me. I felt myself trying to reach out, but too late...... She already disappeared into the darkness.   
  
That vision was just too much. I could feel my head and heart pounding at an extroadinary rate. My pulse was obviously faster than it should be. I could feel myself shivering. I have this huge feeling that if I don't go now, then it'll all be too late......  
  
I stared into the darkness of the woods. It seems to stretch endlessly. Like it does when we walked on the deserts. But at least we could hear Mimi and know that she's safe.... but this time, I'm all alone. Should I go or should I stay?  
  
  
Mimi's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
I'm just sitting on the bed. I wasn't even crying anymore. What good would crying do? Ha, if the others were here, they'd ask me if I'm all right. But I've finally figured out crying won't do me any good. Actually, it prevents me to be able to think. Right now, I'm just sitting here, thinking. Actually, more like reflecting. I was thinking of the time we had together in the digiworld. I thought of everyone...... Just so that I have a trace of memory if I never get to see them again. I smiled at some of the foolish   
  
Tai with his funky hair and active, bright personality. He always seems to find a way around things. He's always looking out for everyone, especially Kari. When one of us is in trouble, he would do anything to save us because of his responsibility as the leader. Agumon with his incredible strength......  
  
Izzy and his brains, of course. And his first mate....the laptop. He never dream..... or fantasize. He's always so down to Earth and straight to the point. He's not exactly the person to tell your problems to, but he's a really nice person. You can count on him if something of yours doesn't work. Or when you simply need to cheat on a test or exam. But I'll probably be stuck here forever anyway...... Tentomon is always so....so.............. informative about digimon.  
  
Joe has been very nice to me all along, like I'm his little sister. Good old reliable Joe.... He's pretty foolish sometimes, which makes me laugh. He's a pessimist though. Oh well, you can always count on him to be there. And plus, he always helps when someone is injured or sick... Gomamon has a lot of friends.... Especially those cute little fishes. If I ever go back, I might quit on eating fish.   
  
Kari is really cool I guess. She's a really sweet girl. Very friendly and nice. And plus, she can keep a secret. I can talk to her anytime. Especially since sometimes she has no clue what I'm talking about so she won't give suggestions when I don't want to hear any. Gatomon is really cute. Sometimes she may seem cold, but it's all Myotismon's fault. I am so afraid what he'll turn me into. I sighed. I was getting tired.  
  
Sora has a very welcoming smile. She's like a big sister. I think that her and Tai should go out since they both think the same. I mean, they both look after everyone, they both like sports, and they both like each other. I don't see one flaw in that. Well, she's an amazing girl. First of all, she's way cool. With everything she do and everything she say. She cares a lot for other people's feelings. She hears what you have to say. You can go to her with your problems, but she barely ever comes to you with hers. She gives and gives and gives, but she never recieves. Biyomon is very lucky to have her as a friend and to guard.   
  
Speaking of guard, there's Palmon. Now there's a girl after my own heart. She is always there for me. We laughed together, we cried together, we act stupid together, we have fun together, we face danger together. I can talk to her so much! She knows everything about me. Some things even I don't know myself. I also know a lot about her. It seems like we've known each other forever. She cares about the same things I do, she practically does everything I do... I remember how all the things we did, I couldn't help but laugh a little. But I couldn't help having tears roll down my cheeks. The thought of having to never see her again just hurts too bad. I buried my face in the pillow so it can try to dry up my tears... I looked up after I managed to get a hold of myself. But still, Palmon is one of the most important people of my life! I can't bear to just leave without saying good bye.....  
  
Then there's him....... Matt Ishida. The guy of my dreams. I've been dreaming of him ever since. He may seem cold, but inside, I know that he's just scared. I mean, his parents divorced and he's highly sensitive about it. That incident made a thick blanket of black clouds surrounding his inner soul. I've talked to him as much as possible, trying to blow those clouds away. I thought that if I did this long enough, then it might actually work. But I guess not, right? And plus, I HAVE been a little selfish. I mean, I'm not really doing this all for him. I was wishing that he'd grow fond of me. Even for just a little bit. But I guess we ran out of time........ Well, at least he'll have Gabumon to talk to. He's always been a very good friend.  
  
Well, T.K.. He's without a doubt, the cutest boy I've ever seen. I mean, cute as in little child cute. No wonder Matt is so fond of him. He's so innocent. It's not right for him to be tied up in this fighting, killing mess. I hope that this won't poise his mind. At least Patamon is really powerful so he can be protected. And plus, he has the crest of hope.....hope. That's it! I've been saying things like they're already determined. But they aren't! I have to have hope. If hope is lost, then all is gone! I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I had a feeling tomorrow is going to be a big day........  
  
  



	8. Do You Know How I Feel? 8

Do You Know How I Feel?: Part 8  
  
  
Matt's P.O.V.(still nighttime!!!)*@----}----{----@*  
  
I can't take it anymore! I have to go rescue her! I can feel her how she feels right now, frightened and lonely. I think that I should wake up Tsunomon for this. After all, I have to take Tsunomon or else it'd be like abandoning him.   
  
So I took Tsunomon in one arm and Palmon in the other. I got up silently and began running towards the darkness. After running for a few minutes, Tsunomon woke up. He wasn't completely awake so he didn't realize what was happening. His eyes were half opened and half closed. I just kept running and running. Mimi was depending on me...  
  
Then Tsunomon was wide awake. He gasped a little and struggled from my grip. I tripped forward when I looked back at him. He quickly rushed over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked me.   
  
"Yea, I think so. Except I think I scrapped my palm. But I'll be all right. Let's go!" I replied. We were pretty far from our campground so we could talk loudly. I rose to begin running again. But Tsunomon just remained there.  
  
"Run where? And where are the others?" he asked me. How am I suppose to tell him. I mean, if I just told him that if we're going to rescue Mimi, I'm sure he would object and insist on heading back. I wasn't about to do that. But how can I explain to him the feelings I have when I think of Mimi? Would he understand? Well, I have no choice. I may as well just tell him. 'Cause I refuse to go back now.  
  
"Tsunomon, we're going to go rescue Mimi." I was going to continue. But Tsunomon interrupted.  
  
"WHAT?? But Matt, you agreed to go with everyone else!" he said LOUDLY.  
  
"I know, but.... I have this bad feeling about Mimi. I'm afraid it'd be too late if we wait until tomorrow. Please help me, Tsunomon. I can't do this alone." I said staring at him.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do you trust me?" I cut him off with a question.  
  
"Of course, Matt. I'd trust you with my life. But..." Then we heard a loud noise. It was like an explosion. It sounded like it was from the direction in which we came from. Which means there's a battle going on in the campground. Why didn't I stay and help them out? It's too late to head back now. Tai better take good care of T.K. All I can do is wish them luck.......  
  
I can tell that Tsunomon feels the same also. "I hope Palmon will be okay. I mean, it's bad enough that this happened to Mimi." he said. Then we looked at each other and began running towards Myotismon's castle again. I hope I'm not too late.......  
  
  
Campground(Sora's P.O.V.)*@----}----{----@*  
  
The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Tai's face looking over me. He had a worried look on his face. Then I realized that he was shaking me awake. Then his words woke me up completely, "Sora! Wake up! We're under attack!"   
  
Then I opened my eyes completely. I saw a lot of giant spiders battling our digimon. They seem to be winning. Palmon tried to tie up a spider's legs together with her poison ivy, but she was attacked from behind, got tied up by some spider's string and de-digivolved into Tanemon. Agumon had digivolved into Greymon. He tried to burn the spiders, but he was afraid that he'd burn the others also. Then, the spiders began to bite him and he became paralyzed. He fell on the floor and de-digivolved to Koromon. Then one of spiders tied him up also.  
  
Gomamon digivolved into Ikkakumon. He used his Harpoon Torpedo, but a spider used his/her foot and kicked it so it blew up in the sky. Gomamon lost all his strength and de-digivolved to Bukamon. Kabuterimon was completely covered in spiders, then finally, he too de-digivolved into Motimon. Both of them were tied up. And so were Izzy and Joe.   
  
Angemon was trying to protect T.K. But he too was captured as Tokomon. Same with Angewomon as Nyaromon. Tai cried out when they captured Kari. That caught their attention and they began to walk towards us. We began to back up hand in hand. But before we knew it, they separated us and tied us in separate places. We tried to escape but we couldn't.   
  
They put us all in a pile and looked down at us like we were dirt. We scowled at them knowing we couldn't do anything. Then they separated. And in the center, Myotismon appeared........  
  
  
Tai's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
I could tell from the start that this was all Myotismon's doing. He came here also. "Let go of us, Myotismon, or else-" I yelled at him.   
  
"Or else what?" Myotismon cut me off. I really couldn't answer that. I mean, there's not much to do since we're all tied up. I could tell that Kari was very scared. I wanted to go and comfort her, but I can't get out of the strings.  
  
Then Myotismon seemed to be counting something. "One.....two... ..three.......four.......five......six...hold on, where's that other kid?" It wasn't until then that Matt and Tsunomon were missing. "Go find them" Myotismon ordered. I hope that they don't catch Matt.....  
  
  
Matt's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
We were so close. We were just hiding behind the bushes in front of Myotismon's castle. But then someone grabbed me from behind. IT WAS MYOTISMON! I was so freaked. "Going somewhere?" he asked with an evil grin. Before Tsunomon could do anything, he was tied up and so was I. Then I saw the others. There's no hope in rescuing Mimi now...... None what-so-ever........  
  



	9. Do You Know How I Feel? 9

Do You Know How I Feel?: Part 9  
  
  
Mimi's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
I was yanked from my bed by a few Bakemon. I struggled and screamed, but failed to break loose. They dragged me into a lobby type thing. My hair was down and a mess but I didn't care. I just kept struggling like my life depended on it. Maybe my life DID depend on it.   
  
In the room, I saw Myotismon sitting on his dark throne. He gestured the Bakemon to bring me over to him and they obeyed. I was forced to stand next to him. He looked at me and smiled. I looked at him and scowled. Aren't I sincere. I should have slapped him.   
  
Then he stood up and stared at me right in the eye. But I looked away. I refuse to cooperate. I know that if I hold on long enough, then the others will come rescue me. I KNOW they will. Then he held my chin up with his fingers and forced me to look at him. Talk about rights. Then out of no where, he pulled me close and forced me a long kiss. Of course I kept punching and kicking him, but no matter what I do he wouldn't let go. So I only had one choice left. I bit his lips. He bit me before so now I'm just giving him a taste of his own medicine. It instantly bleed and he let go of me. I was about to run when the Bakemon grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. Myotismon wiped the blood off with his sleeve and almost cursed outloud. But he got in control.   
  
"Very well, we'll get to our main point. You see, I've thought of a few games we can play. I thought you'd be bored alone in that dark cellar." Myotismon said with a wicked smile.   
  
I looked away and said, "I don't want to play with you."  
  
"But after you see our betting pieces, I'm sure you'll be very interested." he said.  
  
"Yea right." I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Bring'em in." he said. My head was still turned the other way. But then I heard muffling noises. Then I heard someone say my name.... and I turned around.   
  
  
Matt's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
She was there. Mimi was standing right in front of me, unharmed. Then I noticed that bite mark Sora was talking about. Oh Lord! I wanted to beat up Myotismon right now like he's some punk. I kept struggling towards him with a glare while trying to yell Mimi's name with my gag on. Palmon succeeded.   
  
Her head turned around and she stood there staring at us, obviously totally stunned. She covered her mouth with her hands and stood there with her widened eyes........  
  
  
Mimi's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
I can't believe it....... Myotismon got them. So long for they'll rescue me sooner or later. I tried to hold back my tears so Myotismon won't be able to tell that I was extremely terrified, both for myself and them. I can't believe that he caught them too. I wonder what he's gonna do to them.   
  
It was Palmon who screamed out my name. She was tied in some kind of white string like everyone else. "PALMON!" I yelled back. I began to run towards them but Myotismon stretched him arm out in front of me. I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. He ordered his little minions to untie their gags and strings.  
  
"All right, sweet Mimi..." Myotismon said as he turned to me.  
  
I could tell there was hatred in my eyes as I glared at him. "Don't call me that!" I snapped. I was furious about how he's treating my friends and I really don't care what he does to me.   
  
I could hear Tai whisper to Sora, "When did Mimi became so bold. Maybe she should have the Crest of Courage or something." I can't believe he's joking at a time like this. I could tell that Sora thought so also because she just ignored him.  
  
"Well, this is the Game of Decisions. The rules are quite simple. I give you a situation, Mimi, and you have to make a decision. To help you to decide, each of these pests get to say one thing to persuade you on to one side. After they've said everything, then you make your decision. We'll just play one game since this may take a while." Myotismon explained.   
  
"Whatever...." I just said.   
  
"Very well, let me give you your decision, Mimi." Myotismon said with a wicked smile. I already knew what he wanted to do. I tried to act cool on the outside, but inside, I felt like everything inside me was twisting into knots. I wanted to just burst into tears right there, right then...... But I can't. I know that I can't show myself as a weakling.   
  
"What if we don't want to play?" T.K. spoke out boldly. All of us stared at him, stunned. How can such a little body contain so much courage? I wish I can have that much courage right now..... Then I was scared for him for a second. He back talked Myotismon. I wished and wished that he won't do anything to harm T.K.. When he didn't do anything, I was so relieved.  
  
"All right, let's start. Here are your two choices, Mimi. A) You can give me the cold shoulder for the rest of your life and I'll give your friends a large amount of these until you can see their bones." At that, he continuously used his attack, Crimson Lightning, and they stroke Palmon. Tears came down my face when I saw how much pain she was suffering from. I could almost feel it myself. I ran up to her and hugged her while protecting her with my own body. I could feel the attacks strike my back. I screamed everytime I felt it touch my skin. I felt Palmon's tears dripping from her chin. Everytime the attack fell, everyone else would scream my name. I could hear him, the one yelling the most. I could almost see Matt's concerned eyes falling on me as every attack gave me a new strike of pain. Finally, the attacks were over.  
  
"Either that or choice B. B) I set them free, but.... you have to stay with me here forever and rule with me as my queen." Everyone gasped at this choice. Why was I not surprised? All at the same time, the reflections that I made a few hours ago came back to me so clearly. "All right, now one by one, you may speak. And make it snappy." Myotismon broke the silence. They all stared at me. I could feel warm tears swelling up in my eyes making my vision blurry. I held them back as well as I could. I didn't want that to affect their decision. I had my decision already, but I have to hear this from them. This may be the last time we can actually carry out a conversation.  
  
I went to Palmon first since I was still holding her. I stared up at her, tear eyed, and waited patiently. Finally, she spoke. "You know my decision, Mimi and I also know yours." she began. She knew me too well, "But you're my human. I would rather burn in hell forever than to let you be with you freak. Don't do it, Mimi. Please...." Palmon begged as she managed to choke out the words. Her voice was raspy from sobbing too much. I took her paw in my hand and gently patted it. I flashed her a reassuring smile which said that everything would be all right. Our eyes locked, both of them had tears in them, and stared at each other for a while. That while's staring answered so many of my questions and most likely answered many of her questions. She nodded and so did I. We hugged each other tightly and I finally went to the next person.  
  
They were Izzy and Tentomon(AN: OH YEAH!!!!! Everyone digivolved back! Sorry for not telling you sooner). I kneeled down so I could stare at them straight in the eye. Their statements almost made me laugh. "All right Mimi. I know that you probably don't have much time to waste so I'm just going to go to the point. Choice A equals good. Choice B equals stupidness. That's the formula to this problem. Now use it to solve this problem. If you do it, Mimi, that'll be definitely not, I repeat, NOT prodigious. The choice is in your hands, Mimi." Izzy replied.  
  
"I agree with whatever he said. But let me put it in a more simplified term," He cleared his throat, "DON'T DO IT!!!! OKAY??? YOU'LL HAVE TO BE A PSYCHO TO DO IT!!" He cleared his voice again. "Okay?" I smiled a little and patted Tentomon on his head. Then I went over and hugged Izzy.   
  
"Wow, I've never been hugged by a girl before!" he exclaimed. I giggled a little and so did the others, except Matt.   
  
"Well, I'm proud to break the ice. 'Cause I'm sure there'll be a lot of other girls who would love to have the honor of hugging you." I said with a large smile. Then I went over to Joe.  
  
Joe was wiping the tears from his glasses. Then he began, "As much as I know how much pain that attack is-" Before he could finish, everyone had stared at him and said, "JOE!" in unison.   
  
Then Myotismon spoke, "Uh uh uh, let the boy speak."   
  
"Chill, guys. As I was saying, as much as I know how much it hurts, don't do it, Mimi. If you do, I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life. I'd probably jump off a cliff or something just because of the guilt.......or maybe not. But you catch my drift." I placed my hand on his and nodded. More tears came from his eyes.   
  
Then Gomamon breaks the silence, "Please don't do it Mimi. I can hear my fish friends pleading for you not to do it also. Just, please don't. You've been so nice to all of us, we can't bear to just let you go like that. Just don't do it." I picked him up and hugged him. At this point, my face was soaked. I crawled over to Kari.  
  
I cut her off before she could say anything. "Kari, you've been a very good friend. I mean, truthfully. And it really didn't matter that you were younger than me. You've always been awesome. Now, I want you to think about this. You're still young. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it on me. Truly, I'll feel too guilty. I mean, you are without a doubt, the most amazing little girl I've ever met in my life." I said gently. I brushed the tears off her cheeks. I knew that everyone else were crying by this point.   
  
"No, Mimi. You can't change my mind and you know it. Let's just say that I'm as stubborn as you are. But whatever you do, Mimi, don't do it!" Kari said while squeezing my hand. I brushed a few pieces of hair out of her face and hugged her close. I rocked her a little and then put her down again.  
  
Salamon came up to me. "Don't you even think about it, Mimi. Listen to me, I've been there. He'll treat you like dirt after he possesses you. He'll make you do all these impossible and humiliating tasks and he'll whip you good. I've all these scars for proof." Salamon said. Even she had tears. I took her paw and shook my head.  
  
"I believe you..." I whispered. Then, she came up to me and gave me a little lick on my cheek. Then I crawled over to Tai. Who was very close to Kari, trying to protect her.   
  
Before I could say anything, Tai already burst out. "Mimi, don't you DARE!!! You have to listen to me. I'm your leader, so you better not do anything stupid!" I almost burst out laughing from his sudden rush of emotions. He looked really pissed.   
  
"Calm down, Tai." I said with a smile. Then I gave him a hug. When we broke apart, he looked me straight in the eye.  
  
"I've never seen you so brave before. I never thought that you could be so brave. But I guess I was wrong. Please make the right choice." he said in a soft voice.  
  
Agumon came up to me, "He's right, Mimi. We can take him on after we rest. Just don't do it. Don't listen to this goon. When I get enough rest, I'll take him on just for you." I gave Agumon a hug also. He's always been nice to me.  
  
Then I crawled over to Sora. She was crying and sobbing hysterically. I didn't want to make it worse, but I couldn't help but cry also. I've never seen her like this. She's completely falling apart, and it's all my fault.   
  
When she finally pulled herself together, she choked out, "Don't do it, Mimi. You're my best friend and I don't want you to end up in the jaws of that monster. Listen to me, don't do it!" I put my hands on her arms reassuringly. We stared at each other for a long time. Then I gave her an enormous hug. She hugged me back and put her head on my shoulder. Finally, we broke apart and we nodded at each other.   
  
Biyomon was next to Sora. "You KNOW my decision, Mimi. I don't have to say it." I stared her deep in the eye. Then, I closed my eyes, smiled and nodded. She smiled also, and came over to hug me.  
  
Then I crawled over to T.K.. Him and Patamon were both crying their hearts out. I put my index finger over my lips for silence. They quickly stopped and T.K. rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "T.K., thank you." I opened my eyes and smiled.   
  
"For what?" His voice still sounded a little weak.   
  
"For having the Crest of Hope. Hope is what made me hang on for so long. When I was in the dark, I thought of hope. If I didn't I don't even know where I'd be right now.... Thank you." I almost whispered. Then I gave him a big hug.  
  
"You're welcome. And Mimi, don't choose B). I know that it's something bad. You're like the big sister I never had. Don't go." He buried his face around my shoulder blade and put his arms around my neck to hold on. I patted his back, put him down, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He wiped away the tear stains on his face. But his eyes were still red and puffy. I patted Patamon on the head and he flew onto my shoulder. I put him down and set him on top of T.K.'s hat. I smiled at them and crawled over to... Matt.  
  
He was playing his harmonica. He looked so peaceful despite of all this chaos. After a while, I realized that he was playing my favorite song, Dreaming of You, by Selena. I joined in and sang with a shivering voice........  
  
  
Matt's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
As I played my harmonica, I heard an angel singing. Then the song finally ended and I opened my eyes. Mimi was standing right in front of me. Everyone had spoke. I understand that this may be the last time I speak to her. So I'm not going to waste it. I stared at her for quite a while. I really didn't know what to say.   
  
Everyone was silent. All eyes were on us. But our eyes were on each other. I'd say that it's romantic if we weren't in this situation. Then Myotismon got impatient, "Let's go already. Say what you have to say." I scowled at him. But still, we captured everyone's attention.  
  
I wanted to reveal my feelings to her, but I'm afraid to actually say it. I'm afraid it'd be embarrassing. I could tell that this silence only made her feel worse for tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Just say something, anything." Her voice was shiverish. If there's such a word.   
  
I have to tell her how I feel! Oh, Mimi, Why is it that you can't read minds? Then I found the simplest way of expressing my feelings towards her.   
  
I kneeled over closer to her. We were still staring at each other. Then, I cupped her face in my hands, closed my eyes, leaned in, and kissed her. To my surprised, she didn't reject, but she kissed me back. We hugged each other as we kissed. I could tell that Myotismon was furious. I could almost imagine his face steamed up. Those few moments felt as if it could last forever. I ignored everyone around us, sobbing and crying. Right now, I can feel bolts of energy running from her body to mine. It was heavenly......  
  
  
Mimi's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
H-he kissed me..... It was beautiful. It was something I'll never forget. ::sniff:: But then, two Bakemon pulled us apart. One held my hands behind my back and began to drag me to where I was before, next to Myotismon. One held Matt back and made him stay where he was. I struggled free one hand and reached out for Matt's out stretched hand. Our fingers tied together but was finally forced to break through.   
  
"Well, Mimi. What will it be? A) or B)?" Myotismon asked me. I just stared at him and then them. I had to make my decision.....  
  
  
  
  



	10. Do You Know How I Feel? 10

Do You Know How I Feel?: Part 10  
  
  
Mimi's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
My eyes were still fixed in Matt's tear filled eyes. I wanted him to give me an answer.... Then he did. He silently mouthed, "I love you..." and I did the same. Those three words answered me. I knew what to choose.   
  
I gathered up all my courage but I still sounded weak and small. "B--B). That's my decision." (AN: Please don't kill me!) Everyone gasped and kept yelling my name. But they couldn't change my mind. If they did get killed because of me, then I'll always feel guilty and I'll never be happy. And plus, the digiworld needs all of them. I can't fail all my friends because of my sudden stubbornness.  
  
But still, I could feel a wind of despair run through my weak body. I could see my future burn up in flames from hell. I fell on my knees on the floor and began sobbing hysterically with my hands covering my face. Then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder. They began patting my shoulders trying to provide comfort, but it didn't help. I could tell that these hands belonged to Myotismon. For one, I could hear everyone yelling, "Get your hands off of her" or something like that. Another thing is, I could feel the coldness in those hands.   
  
Then I felt a spike of pain in my stomach. It got worse and worse. Why was he playing his recorder and torturing me like this? I mean, I chose what he want, didn't I? Then I heard what terrified me the most. It was Kari. "What's happening? Myotismon isn't even playing his recorder." He isn't?  
  
  
Matt's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
What's happening to Mimi? After she decided, she was in terrible pain and she began rolling around on the floor. Shouldn't he be happy that Mimi chose B? Then Kari pointed out something that scared me, "What's happening? Myotismon isn't even playing his recorder." What is wrong? I need to know! I can't bear to see Mimi suffer like this.   
  
I got past the Bakemon only getting one cut on my arm bleeding and ran up to Myotismon. He seemed quite shocked himself. I narrowed my eyes and hissed, "What have you done with her? What's happening? Why are you doing this?" He was still in shock when he replied.  
  
"I'm not causing this. I don't even know what's happening." He said. He sounded pretty innocent but I guess none of us believed him because we all narrowed our eyes and stared at him. By now, everyone was standing beside me, cornering Myotismon.  
  
"I swear that I'll never do anything to hurt Mimi." Then he stopped and gasped, "I know what's wrong and what's causing all this!"   
  
"Well, TELL US, you bozo!" I screamed.   
  
"It's Poismon. I am 100% sure that he's the one causing all this." He explained. Like I'm gonna believe that.  
  
"Get a grip, can't you think of a better excuse?" I snapped. Then I was interrupted by Tentomon.  
  
"He's right, Matt. I've heard that Poismon loves being in control of one's body. I think he's trying to take over Mimi's heart, mind and body right now." Tentomon said. A digimon taking over my sweet's body? What can I do about it?  
  
I rushed over to her and held her head on my lap. I looked down at her and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She looked like she had a really high fever. I managed to get her not struggling as much but I could tell that she's still in pain. Then, I saw her mouth move and I leaned my ear closer so I could hear every word she says.  
  
"Help......me, Matt.... Come.......to me....." Those are the exact words. How was I suppose to help you? Just give me a sign, anything.......  
  
Then her whole face relaxed. I was scared for a second, but then I calmed down when I heard her steady breathing. I picked her up and everyone crowded around me. Then Myotismon actually said something humane.  
  
"You guys should stay here tonight to watch over her in case something happens again. You can all bring her down to the dungeon, and stay there." Then a few Bakemon lead us to the dungeon.  
  
  
Sora's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
Great, we're back again. This time, the room was lit by the gentle glow of a few candles. Every corner I look, it's like it's de ja vu all over again. I could almost see Mimi lying there again and moaning in pain. I really wanted to just get out of here and never come back. But then again, who doesn't.  
  
  
Matt's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
The dungeon was lit by candles. It was all made of stone except the few iron chains for the prisoners. All of us took our corners. I walked over to the stone bed and sat down. Then I placed Mimi's head gently on my lap and the rest of her body on the bed. Palmon, Gabumon and T.K. kneeled down next to my feet. Poor Palmon is still completely terrified and Gabumon is trying his best to comfort her. But she just kept saying that it was all her fault that she didn't protect Mimi.   
  
Izzy was sitting down on another bed typing away on his computer. I think that he's trying to find more information on Poismon. Joe was sitting at another corner preparing the bandages for my arm and in case Mimi hurts herself or something. Tai is sitting in another corner with one arm over Sora's shoulder and the other over Kari. They were still sobbing a little and they covered their faces with their hands. He tried very hard to comfort them, but he didn't seem to be succeeding.   
  
Just then, Mimi's face stressed again and she looked like she was in pain again. Then everyone ran towards us and gathered around us. We were really crowded and they all stood there staring down at Mimi. Not exactly helping.   
  
I tried to get their attention. "Guys?" I said in my normal tone at first, but they were too busy chatting among themselves to notice. So I tried again, except in a slightly louder voice. "Guys?" But they still wouldn't listen to me. So I had no choice but to yell, "GUYS??!!" That got their attention. They all turned their heads towards me, waiting for me to say what I've been wanting to so eagerly.   
  
"Don't you think that you guys should give her a little space to breathe?" Then they murmured something. Tai was the first to speak outloud for them.  
  
"I guess he's right, guys. All of us should just go back other than Palmon, Izzy, Joe, and Matt. Everyone else follow me." Then they went back to the corner in which Tai, Sora, and Kari was. I was still holding Mimi's hand with both of mine.  
  
Right then, Mimi passed out again. A few seconds later, I heard someone whisper in a very weak voice, "Help me..." It sounded like Mimi but she was unconscious. And plus, we never saw her lips move. Then, something really strange happened. I felt like I was being pulled by something, or someone. But nothing and no one was. This was completely strange....  
  
  
Tai's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
We were all sitting at the corner when something strange happened. Everyone's crests began glowing. Then, beam of light shot out of everyone's crest. Izzy had a purple light, Sora's is red, Kari's is pink, Joe's is gray, Mimi's is green, Matt's is blue, and mine's orange. (AN: sorry if I got any of the colors wrong!) The lights all connected on top of Matt, it seemed like it made a geodome type thing around Matt and Mimi.   
  
Then all of a sudden, the light vanished. Everyone was completely shocked. Then I was the first one to snap out of it. "Wha-what happened?" Everyone INCLUDING Izzy shrugged.  
  
Joe said, "Are you all right Matt?" We all turned to Matt. But no answer. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning against the stone wall. He looked like he was sleeping. Slowly, we all went over to him.   
  
I knew it wasn't a joke, but I said, "Ishida, wake up. This ain't funny, man." Then I shook him and he still wouldn't wake up. Mimi looked like she's sleeping also. This is getting way too weird.  
  
Then Palmon gave us a clue. "Can I say something?" she asked Izzy while tugging on his shorts.  
  
"Sure, I'm opened to suggestions since I don't have a clue what's going on." Izzy replied.   
  
"Well, when the light thingie was there, I thought I saw another Matt come out of this Matt. But the second Matt was lighter in color and the first one, how can I say it, seems more real. Then when the light thingie was gone, the second Matt was gone also." At that, Izzy gasped.  
  
"What's wrong, Izzy?" Tentomon asked. I wanted to ask the exact same question. Actually, I think that everyone wanted to ask that question.   
  
"I think I know what happened." Izzy replied.   
  
"Well?" I asked impatiently. Why don't he just tell us?  
  
"Astralprojection." Okay, maybe that's why. We don't have a clue what he talks about half the time.  
  
"Astra-wha?" T.K. asked. Thank God he did because I didn't want to sound stupid. T.K.'s a kid so everyone expects that from him.  
  
"Astralprojection. That means when a soul leaves a body. The body is said to be just an outer shell, that it's a vehicle for the soul. Nothing has been proven but it is a possibility. I think that that light display gave Matt power to astralproject." Izzy explained.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and said, "Oh..." Then Izzy had a frown on his face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kari asked. I held her and Sora close to me.  
  
"We know what happened. But the question is, where is he?"  
  
  



	11. Do You Know How I Feel? 11

Do You Know How I Feel?: Part 11  
  
  
Matt's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
I was falling. It was like falling from the real world to the digiworld. But this time, I could tell that my fall was alone. I closed my eyes and screamed my lungs out, but no one could hear me. Then I felt myself falling onto something, which means I probably landed. I opened my eyes and I saw that I landed on a rock. Why couldn't I've landed on some grass over there or something. I felt like I had amnesia for a second. But then, piece by piece, my memory was rebuilt. I remembered everything so clearly. Mimi making her decision, going through the pain, being in that dungeon. The one thing that's happy I could remember is when she kissed me back and mouthed I love you. I felt like I could melt.  
  
I looked around me, it was a forest setting. I was completely deserted. Not even Gabumon was with me. I was beginning to get worried. But I just sat there. I didn't have a clue what else to do. Then, my clue came. I heard someone crying. I began to trace the origin of the cries and I ended up on the side of a stream. Sitting there, crying, was a chestnut haired girl wearing all pink. It was Mimi.  
  
I ran up to her and gave her a hug from behind. Then she shook me off, stood up, and turned to face me. She seemed different, too different. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and her cheeks were blushing red.   
  
I began to walk towards her slowly. I stretched my hand out so she can take it, but she never did. Then she broke the silence, "Who-who are you?" What does she mean? Doesn't she remember me?   
  
"I'm Matt. Don't you remember me?" I asked, afraid of the answer. She shook her head in response. "What about Tai? Or Sora? Joe? Izzy? T.K.? Kari? Any of them ring a bell?" I asked again.   
  
"No, I don't know any of those people. I'm sorry, I don't know anything right now. Actually, it's more like I don't remember anything. But the last thing I remember is a huge blob like monster coming after me. I ran and ran, but it always seemed to have gotten closer and closer. But then I fell into the water and it never chased after me." she explained.  
  
"That must've been Poismon." I whispered to myself.   
  
"Excuse me?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just note to self." I said. What does all this mean? If we just saw Poismon, then does that mean I'm in Mimi's body? But how come she lost her memory? Where is this place anyway? There can't possibly be a forest in Mimi's body, can there?   
  
  
Myotismon's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*   
(AN: This part is dedicated to a fan who's asked me for this.)  
  
I wonder if Mimi's all right now. I better wait and see tomorrow. I still remember how I met her, and how I began to have feelings growing for her. I was still so young...  
  
  
Flashback*@----}----{----@*  
(AN: Contents in this might be messed up, but ignore it. Just try your best to imagine this.)  
  
I was still Metomon(lame name?), my rookie form. I could still see light. I'd have to say I looked like what the humans called a small Golden Retriever. I was small and furry. It was my first time visiting the real world, this mage grant me this wish. I wandered in the streets of the real world for days. I became hungry, ignored, filthy, and everything much worse. Those were the days in hell in my life.   
  
Then one day, I stumbled into Mimi, she was still really young then. Immediately, she crouched down and began patting me. It felt great. At least I knew that someone wasn't heartless in this world. Then she picked me up and held me in her arms. It was the most comfortable place in the world.  
  
We walked for a while and then she brought me back to her castle(AN: Look, it's a mansion, but Metomon or Myotismon has never seen a mansion and he assumes that that is a castle.). There, she washed me up and fed me. I stayed at her house for a few nights. Those times felt like paradise. I knew that her masters (AN: he means parents. He doesn't know what he's talking about.) didn't know that I was there. I knew I had to keep this as a secret or Mimi could be in great danger. That's why I prevented being discovered. No one has ever treated me the way she did or looked at me the way she did. I didn't want to lose all that.   
  
Then, one day, when she was off to that place they call school, they found me. When Mimi got home, her masters scolding at her terribly and she cried. I couldn't stand watching her cry like that. That was when I discovered that I had feelings for her.  
  
Her masters made her go back into her room and stay there. Then, they threw me out the door. I hated them for kicking my off heaven. But most of all, I hated them for making Mimi cry. I really wanted to get revenge for her. But what could I do? I take the form of a small dog! I could feel my eyes burn with the flames of hatred. They became wet and hot tears came out of them. It was my first I cried...  
  
That night, I digivolved into Myotismon, my present form, and I crept into Mimi's house. I wanted to see Mimi first so I crept up to her room. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed. The moon's gentle beams shined on her face. I could still see the tear stains on her face. I stretched out my hand to brush her face. Her eyes shot open.  
  
She sat there staring at me. When I looked at her skinny arms, I could tell that she was shivering. We sat there staring at each other(Well, I stood). I've never seen her like this. She was so pale, especially under the moon. Also, everytime she used to look at me, she'd have this giant smile on her face. But this time, the smile was replaced with a frown. Then, I looked deeper into her eyes. I didn't see love and kindess anymore. Instead, I saw horror. Her mouth hung open, shaking. She was clutching onto her sheets so tigh her knuckles were white. She was sweating way too much.  
  
Then I realized, she was scared of my new form. I looked like this monster that humans used to fear. Vampires, that's it. I didn't blame her. I didn't want to keep her in shock so I left. I sat down in a dark alley with stray cats and dogs fighting for food in the garbage. I sat there holding my knees up to my chest with my head buried in the space between my chest and my knees.   
  
Then I felt tears running down my face. That was the last time I cried. It's funny, isn't it? I've been through so much and I only cried twice in my whole life. And both of them, because of my love for a girl. Right when I decided that it was all her masters' fault that I turned this way, that mage brought me back here. So once again, I was alone without her beautiful smile. I swore that I'll take revenge for turning me like this so Mimi's scared of me.   
  
  
End Flashback*@----}----{----@*  
  
My wish was taht I could take revenge on the human race accept for Mimi. She'd be ruling beside me. But then I saw her kiss Matt like that. I realize that when I was still Metomon, she cared for me, but she didn't love me. She didn't feel the same way. I thought that I could make her love me if she knew how I felt. But she couldn't see it. She couldn't see past her hatred. So I had to force her to love me by injecting Poismon, but that didn't work either. What else can I do to change her heart? A teardrop fell down my face as I lay asleep in my coffin......  
  
  
Matt's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
Mimi and I spent a lot of time talking. We seemed to be enjoying each other's company, at least I was. I think that she was beginning to trust me. She'd laugh and giggle at my jokes and she'd listen to what I have to say. She seemed like she was back to he old self again. There was no sign of her crying from before. It was good to see her back again.  
  
We were lying on the soft grass staring up at the clouds. We were just through discussing their shapes. We were laughing so hard our sides began to hurt. Our face muscles were sore also. But I can't remember when was the last time I was so happy or I was having so much fun. I wished that that moment would last forever.   
  
We sat up and walked up the stream which lead to a lake. During the walk, Mimi slipped her hand in mine and our fingers knotted. I felt so secure. This time, I'm not gonna let her go.   
  
Right when we were about to wash our faces, we spotted something behind us. Mimi got really scared and hid behind me. Then I saw what it was also. It was a bluish clear blob. It kinda looks like hairgel if you look at it in a certain way.   
  
If Mimi's so scared, then this must be Poismon. Suddenly I felt a rage of anger conquer my body. This was the creature who made Mimi suffer. I must destroy it and take revenge for her. I grabbed a stick and stabbed and hit it as hard as I could. But everytime it seperates, it sticks back together. Then I thought of something, Mimi said that once she jumped into the stream, the creature didn't follow her. That's it! It must be afraid of water. I had just the right plan.  
  
I told Mimi to step aside so she wouldn't get hurt. I promised her that I'd try to be as cautious as I can be. Then, I touched the glob. It's just a little stickier than hairgel. It began to crawl all over me. Right then, I seized the opportunity and jumped into the lake. I could feel Poismon getting slippery and peeling off. Then, I saw it dissolve into the air all together. I looked up at the surface and saw Mimi bent over, crying with her hands over her face.  
  
I swam up to the surface and asked, "What's wrong, Mimi?" Then she looked up. She jumped into the lake and hugged me.   
  
"I........ I thought that the glob hurt you and I'd be all alone again..." she choked out. I put my arms around her and pat her back. She rested her head on my shoulder. Somehow, we floated without meaning to.   
  
Then I pulled her away so I'd be facing her. I stared her in the eye and said it outloud, "I love you, Mimi." Then, I could see sparks dancing in her eyes. It was then that I know she feels the same way. Then, we closed our eyes and gave each other a long kiss.   
  
When we finally broke apart, we felt like we were falling again. But this time I didn't scream, because I know that Mimi'll be waiting safely for me.   
  
  
  
  



	12. Do You Know How I Feel? 12

Do You Know How I Feel?: Part 12  
  
  
Matt's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and found myself at the same old stone room I was in. Everyone was crowded around me and staring. Then I looked down and found Mimi's head on my lap again. Hold on, didn't I just come from meeting her? Oh yes, now I remember! She was attacked by this Poismon guy and we battled. Hold on for a minute, I remember defeating it. Does that mean that Mimi's going to be ok too?   
  
I looked down on her peaceful, resting face and gently stroke it. Please wake up! I squeezed her hand tightly as if for reassurance. Then as if to answer my prayer, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled warmly up at me. She sat up but our eyes were still locked. No one else seemed to have existed or mattered. We had each other.... Nothing could've spoiled this moment....  
  
I'm sorry, did I say nothing. Well, I was wrong. 'Cause a hurt Myotismon and a panting Demidevimon came bursting in.[EL1]...  
  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Matt's angelic face watching over at me. I smiled right back and his lips stretched into a smile. Then I realize I was resting my head on his lap. I blushed a little and sat up. Matt and I made eye contact for a long time. I was completely lost in his dark night eyes. I knew he was happy to see me awake because the sparkles in his eyes danced around like twinkling stars in his midnight blue eyes.  
  
I was just about to kiss him when Myotismon and Demidevimon burst in. Darn, they spoiled a romantic moment. Then I realize that we're in a stone room and everyone was staring at Matt and I like we were aliens who just landed on Earth. My head began to ache a little, but then the memory came back to me. Matt saved my life..... Hold on, does that mean Myotismon is here to take me back?  
  
It sure didn't look like it or seem like it. Myotismon was hurt a lot and so was Demidevimon. Then through heavy breathing, I heard Myotismon yell out, "RUN!" Should we listen to him? I mean, after all he's done to us? For some reason, there's this really strong part of me telling me to follow his orders. Must be some affect from that Poismon.   
  
Then the door on the top of the stairs slammed open again and a shadowy figure stood there. I had a terrible feeling. "It's too late, Digidestined." The figure said as we heard footsteps trotting down the creaky old staircase. I held onto Matt's arm tightly. I didn't want to let him go. I knew that he'd protect me no matter what.   
  
"It....it couldn't be." I heard Tentomon stutter out. Thanks for making me feel much better, Tentomon. Then, his reply was even more scary.   
  
"Oh, but it is." The figure replied in a baritone voice. "I'm your worst nightmare. I'm Demonomon! The most powerful digimon in the entire digiworld." Then an evil laughter burst out.  
  
"What do you want from us?!" T.K. yelled as he rushed in front of Kari to protect her. I think that he truly resembles his brother's bravery and sweetness. The creature burst into laughter again.  
  
"That's the most stupid question I've ever heard! What do you think I want from you? Your money? Yeah, right. What I want is your crests..... and your lives!" he shouted as he prepared to lunged at T.K.. Matt tried to pull him away but he tripped onto the ground. I hurried over to help him up, but our gazes were fixed on T.K., who's screaming loudly as Demonomon gets nearer....  
  
  
Matt's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
I can't believe it. My own little brother is in danger because of this freak, and I can't even save him. Some big brother I am. It would've been much better if he had someone else in the group as an older sibling. I mean, I even trip when I try to run and get him. I'm so useless.   
  
But thank God! Right before Demonomon's sharp claws touched T.K.'s face, Demonomon stopped. When we all looked back at what's holding him, we realized that Myotismon was grabbing onto Demonomon's cape. Wow! What a surprise! I wonder if it's because he wants to kill us himself. I mean, try to kill us....   
  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
For once I was actually thankful that Myotismon is here. 'Cause he saved little T.K's life. If anything happened to T.K., then I know that Matt would blame himself for life. I think that if he can choose, he'd even give his own life to save T.K. from any harm. I also know that he'd do the same for me and I'd do the same for him.   
  
But I really wondered WHY Myotismon helped us. I mean, he's supposed to be against us. Maybe he changed or something... Nah.  
  
"Let go of me, Myotismon! When I'm through with them, I'll make sure that you'll be severely punished." Demonomon yelled as he tried to kick Myotismon's hands off. But Myotismon's grip never loosened. This is wrong! I mean, why is he doing this? He's supposed to hate us, not protect us!  
  
"Did you hear me, Myotismon? I will seriously kill you right now! I mean, you're nothing but a little insect digimon to me. Just one of my little game pieces. If I get rid of you, then I still have my whole army. I'm giving you a chance, Myotismon. If you destroy these pests for me and hand me their crests, then I'll think about sparing you." I guess Myotismon is someone's servant also.   
  
I just stood there and stared as Demonomon yelled and Myotismon held on. I thought I saw some purplish red blood come out of his mouth. What's wrong with him? If he holds on, he'll really get killed! Hold on, why do I care? I don't owe him a thing. Actually, he's the one that keeps attacking us for no reason.   
  
Then someone gave me a tug on my arm to break my chain of thoughts. Then I realized that it was Matt telling me to run. Then as if the volume turned up, I could also hear Myotismon yelling my name and run at the same time. I turned to look at the others and noticed that everyone has headed for the steps to get out of the way. We all knew that an enormous fight was going to erupt between Myotismon and Demonomon. And the fight began when Myotismon punched Demonomon in the face.   
  
I felt tears swell up in my eyes and about to spill out. Matt was still hurrying me. So I turned around, covered my face with my hands, and followed the others as fast as my feet can take me. I kept looking back, even when we got outside. Because for some reason, I was silently cheering for Myotismon. I guess I think that maybe he'd be easier for us to beat. But hold on, that makes absolutely no sense because if he's easier for us to beat, then Demonomon would beat him because he'd be stronger than him. Okay, what is wrong with me? Can it be that Myotismon is actually being nice to us for no reason? Maybe that's it! Maybe because I have the Crest of Sincerity and he's being sincere. Maybe that's why I'm hoping that he'd win. That's it.   
  
We finally settle down somewhere deep in the forest and quite a distance from Myotismon's castle. We could still see the tip of it though despite of the tall trees. We all sat down on the ground and rested, trying to catch a breath. There was a long silence. But then Tai broke it,  
  
"Do you guys think that Myotismon will be all right. I mean, even though he's the bad guy and all, he's still trying to help us. Too bad he didn't turn good sooner."   
  
"Yea. We all know that Demonomon is stronger than he is. It's obvious that they've been in a fight before and that Myotismon lost. So he's like giving up his life just to save us. At first I thought that he only fought Demonomon because he wanted to kill us himself, but now that I think about it... All I can say is that he has a good heart underneath all that hatred and that something has just taken over him when he attacked us. I bet you that he was actually a good guy but then got turned into a bad one." Sora said. She was still in Tai's arms. I know that they've became an item and they didn't even know it. Everyone fell silent after Sora's speech. They all had their heads down...  
  
Then something caught our attention. We heard a huge explosion from the direction of the castle. Our heads turned towards that direction and saw the tip of the castle burn and disappear. Then we saw a whole flight of bats come our way. The sight was not pleasing.  
  
I could tell that we're all afraid that the bats were Demonomon. But then as the bats approached, we saw Myotismon's shape begin to form. He began walking towards us and none of us backed up. But then he collapsed on to the ground.   
  
  
Matt's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
When Myotismon collapsed, everyone ran to his side, including Mimi. I thought that I'd be jealous, but then I realized that I trust Mimi enough to let her go to him. I know that she loves me back the same amount. And plus, I know that Myotismon really loves Mimi. And I also had this feeling that he wouldn't be able to last very long. I mean, I'm not trying to be cruel and curse him, but I know that Demonomon hurt him really badly.   
  
Mimi took his head and put it on her lap. Myotismon looked unconscious and a stream of blood was running from his mouth, across his face and staining Mimi's dress. I could tell from her eyes that Mimi treated Myotismon like this to return the favor. As I walked closer to them, it almost looked like Mimi was caring for a child. They looked so peaceful. I knelt down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder and held her close.  
  
  
Myotismon's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
After I collapsed, I felt crowded, like a lot of people were circling me. Then I felt a pair of gentle hands lift my head up. I managed just to open my eyes a little. The first thing I saw was Mimi's face looking over me. I felt like I was Metomon again. Then I saw Sora and Kari crying on Tai's shoulders. He had an arm around each shoulder, patting their back and trying to make them feel better. The computer kid and the wimpy kid(AN: Sorry, Joe's fans, oh yea, sorry Joe) were also teary eyed. The little kid with the green hat, T.K. was crying in Matt's chest. Their digimon were all by their feet. They were crying also. Wow, people are actually crying for me.   
  
I saw Matt put an arm around Mimi's shoulder. I really didn't care anymore because I just want Mimi to be happy. I know that I'll stay in her heart. Too bad I turned against them in the first place, or I probably could have been their friends. I'm guessing that'd be great. At least there'd be someone to look our for and someone to look out for you. Instead of just being alone all the time.  
  
My moment of sober was broken when Demonomon appeared in the picture. Everyone gasped as they stared at him...  
  
  
Mimi's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
I felt better when Matt put his arm around me. I'm really pissed about what Demonomon did to Myotismon. I was trying to fight back tears. I can't cry! I have to be strong, for everyone. I swallowed my fears and anger and simply looked down at Myotismon.   
  
I guess Myotismon lost because now Demonomon is standing right there in front of us, not even a bit hurt. If he wasn't an evil killer digimon, I would've went up there and slapped him continuously. Girls slap and I'll leave the boys to kick the daylights out of him. I know that that's really cruel, but look at what he's doing to us! I have a terrible feeling, what are we going to do?!  
  
  



	13. Do You Know How I Feel? 13

Do You Know How I Feel: Part 13(End)  
  
Myotismon's P.O.V.*@----}----(----@*  
  
I heard someone yell Demonomon. I assume that it was Izzy, but I'm not sure. I failed. I failed to protect the one I love. I'm so completely useless. I mean, I tried and I failed. I thought that my existence was to live for Mimi. And I still believe so too. But now I know that I'm so useless that I can't even succeed in my lifetime purpose. Also, I find out that I love her so much, but she likes that little punk, Matt. How much worse can this get? Oops, I hope I didn't jinx it.  
  
I heard Agumon digivolve to Metalgreymon, Gabumon digivolved to Weregarurumon, Gomamon digivolved Zudomon, Tentomon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon, Biyomon digivolved to Garudamon, Patamon digivolved to Angemon and Gatomon, my former servant, digivolved to Angewomon.   
  
I know that they can't beat Demonomon. Even in their ultimate forms. One by one, I heard them scream in pain and fall onto the ground. Right after, their digidestined would run over to them and yell their name. Everytime, they de-digivolved back to their in-training forms.  
  
I wish I can help, but I know that I don't have enough strength. Please give me some power, Mimi....  
  
Then I heard Demonomon's evil laughter. Then he said, "You actually thought that you can beat me with your measly little digimon? Get a grip! I'm the Ruler of Darkness. And you think that a few useless ultimates can beat me? In your dreams! Truthfully, I've never seen more useless ultimates. " He laughed a little before continuing. "I don't understand how anyone can lose to you losers! I mean, even with Myotismon, one of my most powerful servants, you can't beat me. This is just plain pitiful."   
  
He just called the digidestined losers. That means that he called Mimi a loser! If only I could do something! I felt my face becoming wet. I opened my eyes and saw that Mimi was crying. Once again, I hated seeing her cry. My heart was completely angry now, at Demonomon. But I can't do anything.   
  
I closed my eyes again but then I felt a warm beam, like sunlight, something I haven't seen in a long time. I slightly opened my eyes but they were forced to shut when they saw a bright green glow. GREEN? I opened my eyes again and kept them open this time. The glow was surrounding Mimi, Palmon, and me. I realized that it was coming out from her crest.   
  
Just then I felt a bolt of energy boil through my blood. It was helping me recover. Then I heard Palmon warp digivolve into Rosemon. She looked completely stunning. I felt myself beginning to rise and I opened my eyes. I was floating in mid-air when I opened my eyes.   
  
The digidestined were staring up at me. I was wondering why when I realized that I was glowing white. My thoughts were interrupted when a scream came from Rosemon as one of Demonomon's attacks hit her. I know that she probably won't be able to hold on much longer. That means that she can't protect Mimi or anyone else! I had to think of something. It was then I shouted out the words...  
  
"Myotismon digivolve to... HolyMyotismon!" (AN: OKAY OKAY! I know I suck at names! Stop with the rotten vegetables already!) With that, my cape turned bright white, my golden hair hung loose, my mask and fangs disappeared, my suit turned into an armor and a staff appeared in my hand.   
  
Everyone including me were surprised. Who could've thought that I can digivolve into something good?! I always thought that VenomMyotismon was my next step. But I guess it really depends on why you digivolve. And this time, it's for the better. I had to protect Mimi.   
  
You know, I just realized something. I digivolved twice, and both times it's because of Mimi. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Rosemon scream for help. I looked over to her and realized that Demonomon has grabbed her by the arm and was swinging her in circles. When he finally let go, she came flying towards me. With all my might, I caught her and managed not to crash into anything. She thanked me and flew beside. Then I thought I saw Demonomon frown at the sight of two mega digimon against him.   
  
He shouted out for a portal and one appeared beside him. I had a terrible feeling about this. And my feeling came true. For from the portal, the four Dark Masters stepped out. Piedmon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Metal Seadramon all chuckled as they stared at us. It's impossible, two mega forms can't fight five megas.   
  
Something came to me. I know that if I do this, then I'll lose all my strength, but I have to do this. I know, it's the only way...  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
Okay, we're all officially freaked out now... I mean, all the dark masters AND that freaky guy, digimon, whatever! What are we going to do? We're all just standing here right now and HolyMyotismon is just standing there. What are we going to do?  
  
I broke into tears as Matt held me in his arms and Sora was doing the same with Tai. I soaked his shirt when I saw something which blind my eyes. There was a light shot out to all the digimon from HolyMyotismon's staff! Then one by one, they began to heal...  
  
"Koromon Warp-digivolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Tsunomon Warp-digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Yokomon Warp-digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Bukamon Warp-digivolve to... Marine Angemon!"  
  
"Motimon Warp-digivolve to... Hercules Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Tokomon digivolve to... Magna Angemon!"  
  
"Nyaromon digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
Maybe now we'll have some hope... I looked up and smiled at HolyMyotismon. He seemed to have saved us all. At least that's what I believe. He replied with a weak smile as everyone went to war. Then HolyMyotismon began falling from the sky, fast. Then I heard Demonomon yell, "FOOL! You'd rather give up your life to help these useless, hopeless pieces of junk!?  
  
Did I just say give up his life? I struggled out of Matt's grip and ran towards the direction in which HolyMyotismon's falling. I managed to catch him but I couldn't maintain my balance so we both fell down. Everyone crowded around us and Matt helped me up while the rest settled HolyMyotismon. There was a faint white glow surrounding him and it was slowly fading. All of us knew that if the glow goes out, he's gone.  
  
I heard our digimon fight above us.   
  
"Smiley Face!" Marine Angemon shouted as the attack hit Metal Seadramon. At the same time, the opponent's attack hit him.  
  
"Giga Ice Blast!" Metal Seadramon yelled. Both of them got injured except Metal Seadramon dissolved and Marine Angemon de-digivolved to Bukamon.   
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!" I heard someone yell. I can bet that it was Hercules Kabuterimon. Yep, I was right. The attack rushed towards Machinedramon as he said his attack.  
  
"Giga Cannon." He said in his usual dreary voice. When he got hit with the ball of energy, he dissolved into tiny pieces of data. Hercules Kabuterimon was pushed back against a few trees and they collapsed. He sat there for a while, hurt all over, and then finally de-digivolved into Motimon. Now there's only Demonomon, Piedmon, and Puppetmon to settle.   
  
"Digi Flower Rage!" Rosemon shouted.  
  
Simultaneously, Phoenixmon shouted, "Star Light Explosion!" Both attacks headed towards Puppetmon and he didn't even get to use his Puppet Pummel attack. Rosemon and Phoenixmon de-digivolved to Biyomon and Palmon and they gave each other high five.   
  
Piedmon turned to the portal to run, but WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon stopped him. He had no choice but fight. He used his Trump Sword but it missed both of them.   
  
"Now it's our turn." I heard WarGreymon say. "Terra Force!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" And the attacks simultaneously hit Piedmon, which caused him to dissolve as well. Metal Garurumon and WarGreymon de-digivolved to Gabumon and Agumon.  
  
All the digimon and digidestined kneeled down around HolyMyotismon and fell silent. Now only Demonomon was left. But I know that Angewomon and Magna Angemon alone can't fight him. They're only in their Ultimate forms. Demonomon froze for a while when he saw that all his servants were easily killed by our crew.   
  
I was watching the battles this whole time that I didn't even realize what was happening to HolyMyotismon. He whispered something in Matt's ear and Matt nodded as a tear came down his cheek. Then he signaled for me to lean closer. I put my ear right above his lips and he whispered, "I'm sorry I can't help you anymore... I... love you, Mimi. But I hope you have a good life with Matt..." With that, he went limp.   
  
I shed a million tears but I know that that won't bring him back. Then he began to fade like a hologram. Before he disappeared, he seemed to have shape-shifted. Strangely enough, out of all the things to change into, he changed into a Golden Retriever.   
  
My eyes widened when I realized whom it were. More streams of tears flowed down my damp cheeks. "Angel!" I managed to gasp out between sobs. Everyone stared at me in bewilderment. Then the image turned back to HolyMyotismon and he smiled at me the instant before he disappeared all together. Matt quickly ran to my side and lent me a shoulder.  
  
"He was just trying to be our friend..." T.K. choked out.  
  
"Yea, and look at what he did just to save us. We owe him and we can't even return the favor." Kari said between sobs. Both her and T.K.'re shaking in their brothers' arms. As they began to shiver harder, they began to glow pink and yellow. Right then, a beam of hope seemed to have shot on to us. They glowed harder and harder until it became a beam and it shot Magna Angemon and Angewomon.  
  
"Magna Angemon digivolve to... GODDRAMON!!!" Then, standing there's a yellow dragon like figure with wings.  
  
"Angewomon digivolve to... MAGNA DRAMON!!!" Then, a pink dragon appeared. At that, Demonomon backed up but then began to laugh a little. Then it turned into a crackle of evil laughter.  
  
"You think that two measly digimon can beat me? DREAM ON!" Demonomon cracked up. I began to shake with anger. First he kills our friend, now he is calling our digimon measly? He's gone too far! I put my energy to it but still Palmon can't digivolve.  
  
I stood up and began to scream. "Maybe they can't beat you alone, but I know that me and Palmon will help!" Then Palmon stood up beside me. I knew that she'd help me, even though she probably thinks that I've lost my mind. Then I changed my screaming into a hiss, "... Even if it costs our lives." Then everyone stares at me in bewilderment, thinking that I've definitely lost my mind. But I don't care; I have to do something.  
  
Normal P.O.V. *@----}----{----@* (too many people thinking so I didn't feel like doing all those P.O.V.'s)  
  
Tai thought, 'Wow, I've never seen Mimi like this. Even I'm not brave enough to go against a mega digimon like that...'  
  
Sora, 'Oh gosh... If I know Mimi, she's REALLY serious, especially the part about her life. I'm scared for her now...'  
  
T.K. ' Dang! I never thought that Mimi would be like that. Now I think that she'll make a cool sister. Maybe I can get Matt to make her my sister-in-law..."  
  
Kari 'Oh no. Mimi's got to be the bravest girl I've ever met. I just hope that she doesn't get hurt..."  
  
Joe 'It's girls like Mimi that makes guys like me ashamed of ourselves.' Joe sighs.  
  
Izzy 'this is interesting: Human against data. If only I can find out some weak points to help Mimi.'  
  
Matt 'Oh GOD! Mimi's going to hurt herself, I know it! Right after we know how we feel about each other. How can everything end like this?'  
  
Matt's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
How can Mimi be so brave? Well, I have to stand by her no matter what. I mean, I don't HAVE to, but I WANT to. So I stood up and said, "Count Gabumon and I in!"   
  
"Yea!" Gabumon shouted trying to look fierce. Then one by one, the rest of the group stood up and faced Demonomon. All of our digimon and we glowed even though they didn't digivolve. Gabumon and I glowed blue. Tai and Agumon glowed orange. Mimi and Palmon glowed green. T.K. and Goddramon glowed yellow. Kari and Magna Dramon glowed pink. Sora and Biyomon glowed red. Joe and Bukamon glowed gray. And Izzy and Motimon glowed purple.  
  
"Great. So now humans are going after me. Oh I'm so scared." Demonomon said mockingly. "This is so embarrassing. But at least I can finish you all at once!" Our glow united as he was busy screaming. All of us glowed bright white, like angels.  
  
"GOD FLAME!" Goddramon shouted as he gathered his energy for his attack.  
  
"DRAGON'S FIRE!" Magna Dramon yelled. Then, two red beams of flames united as one and shot out at Demonomon.   
  
"DEMON'S WRATH!" Demonomon shouted as a blue beam of flame shot out of his hands. The two beams hit each other and they began to push each other towards the enemy's direction. They were both head to head.  
  
But then Mimi spoke up. "Don't worry, Goddramon, Magna Dramon. We'll help." She said in a strong yet soothing voice. Then, she advanced towards the two flames. We tried to go with her, but she'd command Palmon to hold us back with her poison ivy. I struggled to break free. I even yelled at Palmon, but she still wouldn't let me go. She just said that orders are orders. I was in the most pissed off mood. I felt tears clouding my vision.  
  
"MIMI!" I shouted as I broke my right arm free and began to reach out to her. She stopped walking towards the fight. I waited patiently as I hope that she'd come back to me. She turned around and smiled. I knew that her mind was made up.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care. You guys stay within the light. It works as a shield and it'll protect you from harm." She said softly.  
  
"But what about you, Mimi?" Sora yelled. I could hear her voice shaking and I could almost see the tears rolling down her face.   
  
"I'll be fine," she lied. She gave me a faint smile. This was what she had to do, I can't stop her. So I just smiled reassuringly to let her know that I'm always by her side. Before she turned away, I looked into her eyes for a second and tried to savor the memory of the dancing glitters from her eyes. Then she turned away...   
  
Everyone shook their heads and let out whimpers. They all repeatedly saying Mimi's name and the word no in a doomed tone. All except for me.   
  
She walked up to in between the dragons and placed her hands on each of them, gentle yet strong. Her green light began to transport through her hands into their bodies, giving them strength to battle. Even thought it's not much, but it still helped them win by a little. I could tell that Demonomon is really stressing it by his expression and his sweating. The same goes for Magna Dramon and Goddramon. But Mimi looked completely calm.   
  
Then I heard her soft moaning. I can tell that she's slowly losing energy because her glow was dimming. If this continues on, SHE'LL DIE! That's what she meant by giving her life. Did she know that this was going to happen? I have to do something, and quick!  
  
Right then, I fell on my hands and knees and I bowed my head so low that my forehead touched the ground. "Please, Palmon! Let me go help Mimi! If you don't let me go, she'll DIE!" I begged as I continuously bowed to Palmon. I never thought that I'd do this to anyone, but now I barely have a choice.   
  
Palmon shook her head and said sadly, "I'm sorry, Matt. I have to follow her orders. As much as I hate to see her do this to herself, I have to follow my duties. Please understand." Please understand? She's the one who's misunderstood! The girl of my dreams is standing there killing herself because of us and you're holding us back? How can she do this? I'll have to get out of here myself. But how?  
  
I used my free hand and searched through the pockets in my jeans. Then in my back pocket, I felt something. It was wood with hints of metal on one side... It's the pocket knife that dad gave me for my birthday! Thank God. Swiftly, I began cutting the ivy. Palmon doesn't seem to be hurt. In fact, she seemed like she barely felt anything at all.   
  
I finally broke free and jetted for it before Palmon could catch me. I looked back once and realized that she had no choice because if she did go after me, all the others will be loose. I could here the others screaming my name either telling me to free them too or telling me not to go. But I don't have a choice. Palmon just looked back at me and her expression was strained. She knew what I had to do and just nodded. Gabumon did the same. their eyes were fiery with courage that they're lending me. I've never seen them like this before...  
  
I ran up to Mimi and took her hand from Magna Dramon's shoulder and gently gave it a little squeeze. She slowly opened her eyes and faced me. She was about to say something but I stopped her by putting a finger on her lip with my free hand. Then, with that hand, I placed my middle finger and my index finger under her chin and slowly lifted it up. We're stared into each others' eyes and smiled. The fire made the sparkles in her eyes dance like stars in the sky. I was afraid that it would be the last time I looked into them. Slowly, I lowered my head and she went on her tip toes. As we closed our eyes, our lips met and we kissed each other passionately, savoring every memory...  
  
When we finally broke apart, our gazes turned back to the evil digimon. I touched Magna Dramon's shoulder to give her power and I began to glow blue like Mimi glowed green. I held Mimi's hand and her other hand was remained on Goddramon. Mimi and I gripped onto each other's hand for reassurance. I could feel both our energy drifting away...  
  
We didn't know if we would survive this. Mimi and I stared at each other teary eyed and then she nodded. I knew what we must do. With one final push, we gave out all our energy and the beam expanded quickly towards Demonomon. It was about one foot from him but it just wasn't enough. And with Mimi and my energy drained, there's no way that Goddramon and Magna Dramon can withstand him alone.  
  
But then, six lights shot from behind us and combined with the fire beam. When we looked back, we could see the lights shooting from our friends' crests. Gray, orange, red, pink, yellow, and purple. With their energy, the light went straight through Demonomon and he evaporated into the air as tiny pieces of data. His last words were, "I'll be back..." I doubt it though.  
  
Mimi and I collapse right then because of loss of energy. We stared at each other, not knowing if we'll ever see each other's face again. Her weak hand reached for mine and she whispered, "Matt, I'm scared..." I could hear her shivering. I didn't know what I could do.  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi, we'll be fine. I mean, we just saved the world, right? I'm sure that they'll get the best doctors here in no time." I said in a quivered voice as I felt tears run down my face. It hurted me to lit to Mimi like that.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think they'll make it on time." She whispered. She seemed so helpless.  
  
"Don't be silly. I know we'll be able to make it. We always do... And plus I'll be with you." That seemed to have made her cry even more. Seeing this, I quickly tried to make her feel better. "Don't worry, Mimi. When we get home and we're fine, I'll make you my famous chocolate cake. It's the best. Everyone who's tasted it said so too-" I said before I burst into a million painful coughs.   
  
She seemed to have held my hand tighter. "Thanks, Matt. Thanks for everything..."  
  
Palmon let the others go and they immediately ran towards us, yelling our names. All of us had tears streaming down our faces. My hand was still gripping onto Mimi's, never wanting to let go.   
  
My eyelids were half down, but I saw Mimi go limp already. She looked really peaceful and undisturbed, like an angel. So sad to see her go. Joe seemed to have taken her pulse, but he slowly put her hand back down and shook his head. I wanted to burst into tears and hug her lifeless body close to me. But I just couldn't find the energy.  
  
My eyelids slowly closed and I could feel Tai slapping me and shouting, "Stay with me, Matt! Don't go!" His tears felt warm against my cold skin. They were the last things I felt other than Mimi's cold hands. My soul slipped away...  
  
An instant later, I opened my eyes and sat up. I felt much better. I looked at my hands to see if I had any wounds. There wasn't, but they were transparent! Then I looked around, everyone was weeping and crying over Mimi and..... ME! I understand now.... I'm dead! Now where do I go? I looked around and realized that I was floating, Mimi was right ahead of me. I tried to call out to her but no sound came out. I guess spirits can't talk. So I tried my best to go as fast as I could. Hey, I'm new at this floating thing. But I concentrated and finally caught up to her. I tapped her shoulder and she turned her face to look at me. She still looked the same, except now she's transparent. I reached out for her hand and realized that spirits could touch each other. We beamed our warmest smile at each other, knowing that we're not alone.  
  
All around us, other souls were floating the same direction. I didn't know where we're going, but Mimi seemed like she did. Then I saw a really bright light ahead of me. I turned my gaze from Mimi to the source of the light. It was a big gate. Now I understood also. If you go in there, you can never come back. But it would be great to be able to be there forever, with Mimi.   
  
She seemed to have read my mind and smiled at me. Then something bad struck me. What if they try to hurt Mimi? And plus, does it mean that I can never hear Mimi's sweet voice anymore? Never can I hear her beautiful singing? But we had no other choice... Courageously, we ducked through the massive amount of people trying to get to the gate before it closes. We knew that if we separated, then it'll be practically impossible to find each other again. So we gripped onto each other's hands tight.   
  
When we were in front of the golden gate, the flow of spirits stopped abruptly and we all stood on a floor of clouds. A "spirit officer" stood on a platform near the gate, prepared for a speech. He was dressed in a traditional white Japanese robe of the best silk and the most delicate gold thread created a fierce dragon in the middle of the robe. He had short, tame, black hair and dark brown eyes. He held out his hands for silence and he sure got it. I guess he's a spirit of extremely high rank.  
  
He cleared his throat and said in a loud and clear voice, "As you all know, you shall now enter the Gate of Eternity. On the other side of this gate, you may not speak or make noise to interrupt the praying of monk spirits. So if you have anything to say to anyone here, you may as well do it now. We give you ten minutes. So treasure them because they'll be the last time you speak." Then with that, he disappeared to leave us to our conversations.  
  
I stared into Mimi's teary eyes and I knew that things will never be the same. Neither of us knew what to do. We felt so helpless. Then I said something, "I'm sorry that I don't get to make you that chocolate cake I promised." I said as I wiped away some tears. She gently brushed her hand against my cheek and managed a smile.   
  
"It's okay, I understand..." She said as she looked down. What is there to say though? I mean, there isn't much, you know. If you're in our situation, you'd know.   
  
Then I thought of an idea. I reached for my pocket hoping that it's still there. Yes! I took out my long, silver instrument and pressed it against my lips. Then, thinking for a while, I began playing the notes that hid in my heart. I always used my music to describe my feelings, so why not do that now? I know, I know, using music to confess is for wimps. But what else can I say?   
  
When I finished, I opened my eyes and realized that Mimi was staring at me with her soft amber eyes. Tears spilling out like rivers and streams. I gently wiped them away and we looked into each other's eyes. She broke the silence. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Here, play it again and I'll add some lyrics to it." It'll be just like last time...  
  
So with another deep breath, I started to play that melody already. Soon, Mimi's angelic voice came in...  
  
  
When I think, how life used to be; Always walking in the shadows.   
Then I look, at what you've given me; I feel like dancing on my tip-toes.   
  
I must say everyday I pray   
When realize you're by my side;   
I know I'm truly...   
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;   
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;   
Do my best with every breath that's in me;   
Blessed to make sure you never go.   
  
There are times, that I test your faith, 'til you think you might surrender.   
Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say, that my hopes will grow in splendor   
  
You walked by in the nick of time   
looking like an answered prayer   
You know I'm truly...   
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;   
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;   
Do my best with every breath that's in me;   
Blessed to make sure you never go.   
  
Blessed with love and understanding;   
Blessed when I hear you call my name;   
Do my best with faith that's never-ending;   
Blessed to make sure you feel the same.   
  
Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch...   
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;   
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;   
Do my best with every breath that's in me;   
Blessed to make sure you never go.   
  
  
When we finished, I realized that everyone's stopped their chattering and concentrated on our music. We both blushed a deep red and then someone began clapping. Then a thunderous applause followed. The person who clapped was the spirit officer, telling us it's time. Mimi and I turned to face each other. Finally we couldn't take it anymore and we went into each other's arms and kissed ever so gently. We heard people nearby murmuring but we didn't care anymore, we were in our own heaven...  
  
Soon, a strong wind blew and we began to head towards the opened gate. The gate was sucking us very quickly and it's impossible to resist it. Mimi and I kept our hands together but it was still very hard. Then, all of a sudden, I felt something tugging on my leg, holding us back. They were three beams of light- yellow, gray and purple. Then I looked over to Mimi. The same thing was happening to her, except her colors were red, orange and pink.   
  
It was the rest of the guys! They must be trying to get us back! Slowly, I could feel myself descending to Earth. Though, the force of the wind from the gate felt like they were trying to rip me apart. Then, all of a sudden, Mimi's beams seemed to have weakened and the winds around her strengthened. Then, the guy from before appeared in front of us.  
  
He turned to me and said, "You may go." But then he turned towards Mimi and said, "You must stay. You must stay and make music in heaven for eternity." Then with that, he disappeared all together. Finally, the beams which held Mimi's leg gave up to the strong force. And Mimi went flying off. Luckily, I grabbed her hand just in time. But the winds were still trying to pull her back. Our grips began to loosen. We silently mouthed each other's name and we finally mouthed it. "I love you." We both mouthed at the same time. It's really typical. When we're alive, we can't get up the courage to tell each other. But what good is it to tell it now? We said this to each other twice, both of the times we were in trouble...  
  
Then, she began to float farther away. Our fingers lingered and knotted, but they finally parted. I screamed without sound as I saw Mimi's soul being drifted away from me. This was all my fault. If I never started that music thing, then they would've never heard her sing. Stupid me.  
  
I began to see everyone in sight and I saw my body. I slowly entered it and it felt completely weird. Then I felt solid and complete. Not all the way though, because I knew that I won't find Mimi next to me. I opened my eyes and sat up. I stared at Mimi's lifeless body next to mine and they all said their sorry's. But none of that can bring Mimi back, none of it.   
  
Then Gennai appeared. "Thank you, digidestined, for destroying all the evil digimon at once. I understand that you had to make a very painful sacrifice and I am very sorry about that. None of this was supposed to happen in the first place. Well, now that your mission is complete, you all shall return to your homes. We will build a monument dedicated to you eight... And two special shrines dedicated to Matt and... Mimi. Please go through this portal and you shall all return to the real world." Everyone said their good byes except for me. I felt so lifeless, so incomplete without Mimi. Everyone went through the portal before me. I picked up Mimi's cold, lifeless body and stepped into the portal.   
  
I dropped and dropped and dropped, just like when we first came. I still remember it all so clearly. Then, I accidentally let go of the body because I was falling head first. I became really sleepy for some reason and I closed my eyes, not willing to fight my tiredness. But before I closed my eyes, I thought I saw a light coming from the direction in which Mimi fell. It was just my imagination...  
  
When I finally opened my eyes, I found Joe and Izzy looking over me. When they saw me, they called over to whoever and said, "He's awake! He's awake!" Then all the other digidestined surrounded me, other than Mimi, that is. Mimi...  
  
I bolted right up. "Have any of you guys seen Mimi's body?!" All of them looked at each other and shook their heads. "Great. I couldn't protect her when she was alive and now I can't even protect her body! How useless can someone be anyway?" I shouted to no one in particular.  
  
"Just calm down for a second, Matt." Izzy said. Calm down? My freakin girlfriend just died and he's telling me to calm down? The girl of my dreams just left me and you tell me to calm down? I bit down my fear and tightened my fist. I looked down avoiding anyone's gaze.  
  
"All right, just answer these two questions. How come you could come back and she couldn't? Where exactly is she right now?" Izzy asked.   
  
I sighed in annoyance but began answering him anyway. "Mimi is-" I began. But then I felt two arms slipping around my neck. The touch was so familiar and gentle.  
  
"Right here." The girl behind me finished. Hold on, right here? I spun around to find Mimi's amber eyes staring right into mine. C-can this be true? O-oh my Lord! Thank God! I just managed to open my mouth but no words came out of it.   
  
"W-What are you doing here, Mimi? I-I thought-" I managed to babble after I partially recovered from the shock. She giggled a little bit and I realized who silly I must have looked and sound.   
  
"You still owe me a chocolate cake, remember?" She joked with her usual spark back in her eyes. "When the other spirits heard what the guy said, they decided to help me and they formed a line kind of thing so I could hold on to them and reach back to Earth far enough where the wind can't control me. Then I realized the portal to the real world was open so I jumped in and I found my body falling. So I immediately went back in before I lost it again." Everyone other than me showed a confused look. They should be confused actually.  
  
Without second thought, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately and hungrily. I want her to know now that I love her with all my heart and will love her always. I think that told her the message. I know that they're all staring but I don't care what they think.   
  
Then I heard T.K. say, "Why do older kids always do that?" Then I heard Izzy and Joe mimic a cough which actually really says, "Tai and Sora" Then Tai hit them on the back and they really began to choke cough. I smiled a little but didn't break away.   
  
Then I heard Kari say, "Because that's what they do. We might do that when we're older." She blushed a little but Tai looked a little angry. Sora told him to calm down a bit.   
  
I opened my eyes and looked at Mimi's closed eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Tai say to Sora, "To tell you the truth, I don't get it either."  
  
Sora plainly wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, Tai, everything's perfect. Just perfect." And I completely agree with her...  



End file.
